


一些普通的all天脑洞（有缘见）

by Hund_schmutzigVer, PETERSBURG



Series: 3P和NP [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PETERSBURG/pseuds/PETERSBURG
Summary: all天脑洞合集（存放牛豆天3P脑洞，也有N大于三的NP）cp是all天！all天！all天！具体预警见每个chapter开头，请确认能接受之后再阅读！非常肮脏，非常恶俗，没有三观，没有逻辑，请慎点！和真人真事没有一老挝基普的关系，都是我胖虎思想肮脏，全是我胖虎的错吃不了np的请千万不要点！！胖虎给您拜年了！20200330 故事1 by @Hund_schmutzigVer20200402 故事2 by @Hund_schmutzigVer20200423 故事3 by @Hund_schmutzigVer & @PETERSBURG20200424 故事4 by @PETERSBURG20201003 故事5 by @Hund_schmutzigVer&@PETERSBURG
Series: 3P和NP [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525226
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. 指腹为婚梗（牛/豆x天，3p）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter1 指腹为婚梗  
>  **预警：**  
>  1\. cp是渣牛&心机豆x天然渣天，3p！3p！3p！  
> 2\. 豆天结婚，牛是外遇对象  
> 3\. 现代架空（没啥用的）abo背景  
> 4\. 有怀孕剧情，无具体描写  
> 5\. 请不要考虑任何科学原理，我胖虎说啥就是啥（  
>  **请慎点！请慎点！请慎点！**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本脑洞是前几天回顾《少年包青天》第一部的《隐逸村》这个案件时忽然冒出来的，不过和案件本身其实一毛钱关系也没有。  
> 感谢@PETERSBURG 皮编剧和我聊脑洞！

**Chapter 1 指腹为婚梗**  
  


天的家族世居于一个富庶但偏僻的小镇，拥有一家做传统工艺品的家族公司，生意不算兴隆但也有稳定的进帐。豆的家族和天的家族是世交，也拥有自己的家族公司。这个小镇住着好几家这样的家族，可能是因为相信什么远古的诅咒，他们都认为只要家族成员搬离小镇，就会遭遇不测，所以大家都安分地呆在镇里，只是偶尔到镇外去做做生意、购买一些镇里不生产的物品，然后马上回镇，也不指望去大城市淘金什么的，也非常抗拒和镇外的人通婚。（其实很没逻辑但我就这么设定了！

豆和天的预产期时间很近，两家父母便戏言说要为两个孩子指腹为婚。但也不知道生下的孩子会是a还是b还是o，所以指腹为婚也不过是一个意愿，能成最好，不能成也没关系。

天比豆早两个月出生，两人从小穿一条开裆裤长大，感情非常好。天白白嫩嫩的看上去怕不是要分化成一个o，豆家里就非常鼓励（虽然矮但看上去挺a的）豆和天多接触，天家里也觉得如果结婚对象是豆的话很放心。豆18岁的时候正常分化成了a，天却迟迟没有分化，但大家都觉得他基本就是个o没跑了。在家里的默许甚至鼓励下，懵懂少年豆天经常孤男寡男共处一室过夜，对性很好奇的小年轻们理所当然地滚在了一起。

滚上床之后豆发现了自己对天的感情，但不知该怎么说，天则是依然对感情没啥理解，懵懵懂懂，只把豆当兄弟。20岁的时候两人从镇上唯一的大学毕业，天还没有分化，家里本想让他俩结婚，就算以后天分化成a也无所谓，但天想要去隔壁城市的大学继续读书。家里很反对，怕他搬走之后会遭遇诅咒；天却对诅咒不以为然。豆帮着天劝了长辈，最后达成共识，天可以去隔壁市读书，但每周至少要回家一次。天很感谢帮他劝说长辈的豆。

去了隔壁市的天对大城市的花花世界很好奇，经常把每天的见闻一股脑地告诉豆。豆盘算着等天毕业了就跟他告白。一年后，天认识了学长牛。牛是大家族的继承人，虽说是继承人、而且现在还只是一个学生，但因为手段高明，已经掌握了家族生意，所以家里没人能管他。牛是个万花丛中过、片叶不沾身的优质a，总觉得身边的小b小o要么太木讷，要么就是太精明、对他有所企图，所以一般都是只调情、不上床，偶尔和看得顺眼的来个419，但也都是只睡一次就切断关系。

牛对气质清纯的天很感兴趣，天也被大他三岁的、看上去可以解决一切问题的学长牛所吸引。牛觉得天肯定是个o，天却说自己还没分化，牛根本不信，觉得天也是个想勾引他的小骚货，只是演得特别清纯罢了；天则从没近距离接触过牛这样调情手段高明的人，被撩得一愣一愣的，有一次晚上和牛独处的时候竟然分化了（当然是成了o！）

牛原以为天是装的，经此一事发现他不是装没分化，是真没分化！牛的内心很震惊，觉得自己对人的判断出现了失误，对天就有些歉意和怜惜，于是在分化当夜做了一回柳下惠，没有做啥；但之后就开始对天更加温柔体贴，天没抵挡住坏学长的攻势，接受了牛（其实不甚走心）的告白，然后滚上了床。

天没有告诉牛自己以前和豆上过床，因为他根本不觉得自己和豆的行为是上床。他理解的上床得像牛对他做的那样，流程（？）很完整、玩得也很high，而他和豆只是一起躺床上的时候感觉有点情动，就互相帮助了一下，让豆把胀痛的咚放进他有点痒的小pp里抽了抽而已，那根本不叫上床。而牛也没察觉到天以前和别人玩过，还以为自己收割了一个清纯小o，有点美滋滋。

天知道自己和豆有个指腹为婚的事，但他觉得两家人都没有非常当真，而现在他找到了真爱牛，就想在下次回家的时候和家里说清楚。而豆那边则敏锐地感觉到了天的变化：刚去隔壁市的时候，天什么事都要告诉豆、和他分享，后来慢慢地说得不那么详细了，有时还对自己的行踪语焉不详。在决定把自己和学长的事告诉家里后，天先把事跟豆说了。豆简直气成河豚，心生一计，姑且还是装出好兄弟的样子恭喜天找到真爱，支持他和家里讲清楚，也保证说自己这边会配合他。天非常感谢讲义气的豆。

周末的时候天回到家，跟家里长辈坦白说自己分化成了o、喜欢上了学长牛，想要和牛在一起。家里非常反对，因为家里早就默认他会和知根知底的豆在一起，这个所谓的学长牛是哪里冒出来的老牛精，家里一点也不信任；而且牛不是本镇人，触犯了本镇人不和外地人通婚的忌讳。天非常委屈，就和家里吵了几句，于是被气上头的长辈关起来了，说是不想清楚就不许他回去读书了，以免他真的嫁到隔壁市、然后遭遇诅咒。

被关起来的天就缩在自己的房间里生闷气，豆端着饭菜来看他，说是担心他不吃饭犯胃病，于是跟长辈请示了，去厨房拿了饭菜来给他。天看到豆，强忍着的委屈终于忍不住了，于是吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，控诉长辈不通人情。豆安慰他说长辈们也是关心他、怕他嫁到外地遭遇不测，劝天先冷静下来，服个软，再从长计议。两人就边吃边聊，天觉得心里好受多了，更感谢讲义气的磨磨了。

吃着吃着，两人却感觉到了不对：天竟然发情了，豆也受到了影响。天马上判断出是饭菜里下了引导ao发情的药（我说有就有！），豆吓得要命，说自己就是在厨房拿的饭菜，也不知道是怎么回事。天说肯定是长辈们在饭菜里动了手脚，气得想跑路，但发情来势汹汹，腿软到走不动，而豆身上的a味又在挑逗他的神经。（此时的天还没有被牛标记）

豆虽然也深受影响、面色潮红，但还是强撑着说让天忍一忍，他去拿抑制剂。然而走了两步发现他也走不动了，而此时天也几乎失去理智，只知道豆是他很熟悉很信任的a，豆的味道也令他感到安心，于是两人愉快滚床单，还内射了好几回，还被咬了脖子（但没有最终标记）。

清醒过来之后天难过得直掉眼泪，被榨干（不是）的豆累得睡死了，天觉得对不起牛也对不起豆，不知该如何面对待会儿醒过来的豆，于是趁着夜色跑路了。天走后，床上的豆志得意满地笑了，没错，下药的当然就是这颗心机豆！

天是个诚实的人，虽然做了对不起学长的事，但他觉得还是应该把这事坦诚地告诉学长，请求他的原谅。天发消息问牛在哪，牛报了个郊区小酒吧的地址，说是和朋友在那里玩，天就直奔小酒吧了，然后就看见牛搂着一个漂亮的小b，正在调情。

牛看见了失魂落魄的天，就让天来和朋友打个招呼。天虽然气到耳鸣，但想到自己也有对不起学长的地方，又不想在别人面前落学长的面子，就勉强寒暄几句，然后跑了。牛闻到天身上有别的a的味道，又看他一副被玩坏的样子，心下怀疑，就追了出去，把天扯进了自己的车里，开车回公寓。

车上，天咬着嘴唇沉默，牛问他什么他都不回答。牛就有点生气，说你闹什么脾气，是不是在外面搞了别的男人，还管起我来了。天虽然不满于牛和别人调情，但他觉得自己应该先承认自己的错误，于是把事情跟牛说了。牛倒也不太惊讶，直接说“我就说呢，像你这样漂亮的o怎么可能真这么傻”，又说了几句重话，大约是说天很会玩、脚踏两条船，又说自己倒也不是很在乎天有个未婚夫，反正也就是玩玩；他也挺喜欢天的，如果天愿意的话他们可以继续这种关系。

听了牛的话，天伤心欲绝，他一直以为学长和他是在正经恋爱，奔着结婚去的，虽然他知道学长有不少蓝颜知己，但那都是过去时，现在的牛对他是认真的；没想到牛对他也就是玩玩而已，只不过对他特别有兴趣，所以睡了好几回、还搞出了点恋爱氛围，而不是像之前和别人那样睡完了就江湖不见。

车开到牛租住的公寓楼下，此时的天已经心如死灰，冷淡地说我们就这样结束吧，于是推门想要下车。牛以为他在玩欲擒故纵，抓住天的手腕调笑说这么冷的天，不上去坐坐吗。天甩开他就想走，牛也来了脾气，说这种手段玩多了就没意思了，我以为你是个直率的人，别这样扭扭捏捏的。天终于发了脾气，说我想要的和你能给的根本不是一回事。牛觉得这样的冷淡的天反而别有风味，比起之前那个星星眼对他充满崇拜的小学弟，似乎更有一番风情，于是用蛮力扯过天，脱了他衣服，看到了他身上被豆搞出来的的痕迹，就说他骚得很，不过自己喜欢。天没了挣扎的力气和心思，就任由牛摆布，在车上搞了一回，又被抱到楼上搞了一回，搞完之后牛就像之前一样抱着天，心满意足地睡了，觉得这个小情人真有意思，可以继续再玩几个月，再好聚好散。

第二天中午，纵欲过度的牛醒来，发现天不见了，公寓里有一些天之前来的时候留下的东西，也都不见了。牛还以为天在跟他玩情趣，打开手机却发现自己的所有联系方式和社媒都被天拉黑了；去学校里问，得到的回答是天请了假回家了。牛这才发现他连天的老家在哪里都不知道。去问学校里的同学们，大家也都说不清楚。

牛只好安慰自己说天就是在跟他玩手段，结果过了好几天，天也没有出现，学校那边甚至收到了他的退学申请。牛又通过多方手段想要联系天，都失败了。

而天那边，他被牛伤透了心，原以为是真挚的爱情，却发现对方只是玩玩而已。他回到了镇里，豆来跟他道歉，天不知道药是豆下的，还以为是长辈干的好事，就对豆也满心愧疚。豆表达了对天的爱意，天坦诚了自己和学长牛之间发生的事，豆表示不介意。不久后，天发现自己怀孕了，豆向他求婚，他平静地答应了。两家人都认为孩子是豆的，而且本来也就一直把对方家的孩子当成自己的半子，现在也算皆大欢喜，就愉快地为两人安排了婚事。

天生下了一对双胞胎男孩。他诚实地告诉过豆，那天在和豆做完之后他和牛也发生了关系，所以也不清楚孩子的父亲到底是谁，希望做一个dna检测，不希望豆不明不白地养孩子。豆拒绝了，说不管是谁的孩子，孩子们的父亲都是他。天还是坚持做了，结果令人惊讶，双胞胎里的哥哥是豆的儿子，弟弟是牛的儿子。

天把结果告诉了豆，豆也没说什么，对两个孩子都非常好，让天很是感动。他责怪自己以前不懂事，一心想着迷人的学长，却忽视了自己身边这样好的豆，于是死心塌地做起了好太太；也接手了家族生意，一心一意地在镇里过好自己的小日子，不再想着别的事了。

三年后，天在代表宇野家去商谈生意时遇到了西装革履、一脸正经的牛，原来牛的家族企业也是合作伙伴之一。牛看到天，用昨天才见过面的态度亲切地和他打招呼，仿佛这三年的分别并不存在。牛对天的态度像以前一样温柔体贴，但收起了以前的轻浮手段，让人感觉十分可靠。天冷淡地拒绝了他，说羽生社长也看到了，我现在是谁家的太太。牛说他知道了，也知道天已经给豆生了一对双胞胎，但他不介意，还是想追求天，弥补自己之前的过错。

天明显能感受到牛比以前成熟了，但他的话也太不要脸了，这不就是明摆着要介入人家家庭吗！于是义正词严地继续拒绝。牛也不恼，自此隔三差五地对天大献殷勤。天以为自己对学长早已断念，但当牛真的站在他面前时，他又发现自己其实根本没能放下；而且一对双胞胎里有一个还是牛的孩子（虽然牛不知道），这让他更无法真的狠心切断与牛的一切关联。于是在牛张弛有度的攻势下，天没守住底线，和牛发生了外遇。

心机豆表面对天完全信任，实则阴郁变态（不是），掌握着天的一切动向，自然发现了天和牛的事。但这反而激起了他的斗志，他希望能向情敌牛证明，不论牛耍什么手段，天最珍视的都是和自己建立的小家庭，绝对不会放弃和自己的婚姻。于是他佯装不知，对天偶尔偷情之后露出的小破绽也假作未觉，让天松了一口气。但偶尔也会进行一些小敲打，比如在天和牛做完回家之后故意缠着天，要和天做，天只好使出撒娇大法，说自己累了，用手和嘴帮丈夫解决。豆就在做到一半的时候忽然扯掉天的裤子，让天用腿帮他夹出来，天怕豆真的进入、发现自己的里面还湿着，就只好很努力地扭腰摆臀，努力让豆赶紧射出来。豆也没有逼他，射出来之后就假装睡着，给天时间让他自己去浴室偷偷清理。

某次，豆天夫夫和牛以及几个合作伙伴一起去温泉旅馆联络感情，豆牛见面，其实两人早就知道对方，但还是要装作不甚了解的样子虚与委蛇，互相夸赞，豆夸牛年少有为，牛则表示羡慕豆有这样美丽能干的太太。不长眼的工作人员把豆天的房间安排在了牛的隔壁，老式和室毫无隔音，豆故意把天按在纸门上干，弄得响声很大；又故意说自己想睡觉，让天独自去泡温泉，给牛和天独处的可乘之机。

接下来就是非常无耻非常没三观的脚踏两条船剧情，天一边维持着和豆的美满婚姻，一边抗拒不了和牛的偷情，每次想要结束这样畸形的关系，都会被牛哄回来；牛和豆则心知肚明地暗中角力。天的丈夫豆温柔顾家、孩子可爱聪明，自己也事业有成，过得是人人称羡的好日子；而天同时又沉溺于和二儿子的生父——牛偷情的背德感，在外叱诧风云的牛在他面前却像一条对主人摇尾巴的奶狗，这也令他倍感满足。

按照本狗编剧的尿性，后面的发展大概就是牛也知道了二儿子的事，天也知道了丈夫其实早就察觉到了他的外遇，三个人以一种奇妙的方式保持着平衡的关系。（反正这就是个成人电影，重点是各种play，为什么要在乎后续发展！）

当然，天永远也不会知道当时引导ao发情的药其实是豆下的（托腮.jpg


	2. 《笼中鸟》成人版（牛/豆/萨x天）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter2 《笼中鸟》成人版  
> 借用了硬核乡村霸总+玛丽苏俄剧《笼中鸟》的部分设定和剧情，电视剧分集剧情体  
> 既然是俄剧，就好歹得请个毛子演员，所以变态男二的角色由Alexander Samarin同志担任！（gpf gala的玩彩带太美了！不搞不是我胖虎！  
>  **预警：**  
>  1\. all天，三个攻分别是牛、豆、萨，不能接受的朋友请绕道  
> 2\. 剧情非常混乱（原剧更混乱），慎点  
> 3\. 非abo，但能生崽，无具体描写  
> 4\. 请不要考虑任何科学原理、社会现实，我胖虎说啥就是啥（  
> 5\. 剧情里有人物便当设定，但反正就是个成人片，剧情都是浮云（  
>  **请慎点！请慎点！请慎点！**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《笼中鸟》是皮编剧@PETERSBURG 推荐的，只有四集，节奏超快，非常上瘾！虽然剧情特别狗血，人物设定非常sb，但莫名其妙看了停不下来！  
> 皮编剧想要把一些镜头设定得再文艺一点，但本狗导演只想拍个日日日的成人片……

_**演员表（与俄剧《笼中鸟》对应）** _

女主：天（金老师对于村花设定十分满意）

男主：豆（宇野老师并不介意饰演毫无存在感的男主）

男二：萨（萨老师并不会演变态，但看在朋友的面子上还是来了）

男主他哥：牛（即使早早吃了便当，也要继续上线！）

由于主角们实在太大牌了，经费全砸在主角身上了，所以原剧情中出现的其他重要配角都被狗导演删掉了（

**背景**

在一个宁静淳朴的村庄里，热爱艺术（？）、梦想着成为专职画家的村花（？）天在村里的唯一一家画室里帮工。他长相甜美可爱，性格又好，很受在画室们学习的孩子们的欢迎，孩子们都希望自己的哥哥能娶到像天这样的嫂子。村里的小年轻们也有不少对天有意思的，但都不敢追求他，因为天的发小——萨，是本村最有钱的一户人家的孩子，虽然天没有明确表示，但萨一直以天的未婚夫自居。萨现在正在莫斯科的军队服役，一时半会儿管不到天，但村里的小年轻们都不敢去撩虎须，所以天的生活还算清静。

_**第一集** _

某日，村里来了一个身材娇小（？）的男青年豆，他是来自圣彼得堡的富家公子，祖父是一位著名画家，豆本人也是列宾美院的学生，是受邀来帮村里的教堂画壁画的。天也去教堂帮忙打些下手，遇到了豆，两人一见如故，很快就成了无话不谈的好友。

豆喜欢上了纯洁美丽又富有朝气的天，对他展开了追求。村里有人告诫他，天是村霸（不）萨的未婚妻，让他不要打天的主意，但天却说没这回事，豆也就不把这个告诫放在心上：如果天自己不乐意，21世纪难道还有逼婚的事吗？

天对豆也越来越有好感，和他相处的时候感受到了悸动，这是他和竹马萨在一起的时候没有的感觉。他打定主意要好好学习，考上圣彼得堡的艺术学校，跟豆一起回圣彼得堡。

两人浓情蜜意但发乎情止乎礼，在乡村小路上牵牵手就颇感满足，最亲密的也不过接吻而已。一直喜欢宅家的豆最近总积极地往乡下跑，这引起了豆的表哥牛的好奇。牛是学心理学的，一看就知道（不学也知道吧）豆被村里的谁迷住了。牛就很感兴趣到底是哪个乡村小妖精（雾）给豆下了套，让他在家也魂不守舍的，于是也跟到了村里，认识了天，也被天的气质所吸引。但天对牛的想法一无所知，他只把牛当成自己小男友的好哥哥。

结束了服役的萨和同村几个一起参军的小伙子荣归故里，回到村里时正撞见天和豆在家门口愉快打手手。萨无视了豆，直接冲到天的跟前把天拦腰抱起，还在天的脸上亲了好几口。天看到久违的竹马也非常激动，兴奋地向豆介绍这是自己的竹马萨，刚结束了服役，在军队里还获得过勋章。萨纠正说他不只是天的竹马，还是他的未婚夫，天却说他根本没有答应过。

当晚，在给退伍众人的接风宴上，萨把在军队里的得到的勋章和用津贴买的贵重的礼物当众送给天，并向他求婚，众人纷纷起哄。天连忙解释说自己并没有答应过要和萨结婚，他也不想和萨结婚，他们只是好朋友。萨认为天本来是爱他的，只是受了大城市来的坏豆的蛊惑，于是纠结了狸朋鸭友（此处阿狸和鸭友情出演）要找豆和牛打架，幸好被众人及时拉开。

退役归来的萨令天感到陌生。他印象里的竹马是个有些腼腆但正直的好青年，碰碰他的手都要脸红，虽然说着以后要和他结婚，却都不敢和他做什么亲密动作，所以天以前一直以为萨自称是他的未婚夫只是说着玩玩的。但从军队回来之后，天发现萨长高了、变强壮了，也变得有些暴躁易怒，以前的萨虽然是村中大户，但对大家都很温和，但现在的他会一言不合就对别人言语威胁，甚至动手。这令天感到害怕，更不敢对萨坦白自己已经在和豆恋爱的事，只是一直在拒绝他的求婚。

但萨完全无视了天的拒绝，单方面宣布了婚讯，在种种压力下，天不得不答应和萨订婚。在萨满心欢喜地准备婚礼期间，天痛苦地对豆提出了分手，希望豆忘了这段感情，回到圣彼得堡继续做他的小少爷，好好学习绘画。豆没有答应也没有拒绝。

 **重点戏：** 本集只有些擦边球，豆和天的亲亲摸摸、萨对天的单方面亲近、牛对天的绮色幻想等。

_**第二集** _

而此时，暗中窥探天已久的牛嗅到了机会，他趁天伤心之际，跟踪天到了画室的画具储藏室，将天反锁在房内，威胁他说如果不答应自己的要求，就把天和豆的事添油加醋告诉萨，让萨去把豆打个半死。天愤怒地质问说你是豆的哥哥，怎么可以这样。其实牛也就是说说而已，但他算准了天会投鼠忌器，就半威胁半诱哄地把不通人事的天给吃了。

这以后，牛又偷偷把天带到小黑屋里吃了好几次，同样在伤心、埋首于教堂壁画工作的豆对此毫不知情，专心筹备婚事的萨也没有察觉。天内心十分矛盾：他爱着豆，又即将成为萨的妻子，却在这里和牛行偷情之事（虽然他是被迫，但事实上就是偷情了）；同时他又沉溺于从未体会过的情事带来的快乐，牛的花样很多，年轻又单纯的天的身体根本无法拒绝，甚至在婚礼前夕也被牛搞了一次。

终于到了婚礼当天，牛和豆也都来参加了婚礼，志得意满的萨难得大度地接受了牛虚情假意、豆唯唯诺诺的祝福。新婚初夜，萨觉得天的身体特别美味，一些无意识的动作体现出他似乎不是第一次的样子。但天表现出了难得的乖顺，今天又是新婚之夜，萨的眼线也告诉豆这段时间一直闷在教堂画画，根本没有接近过天。同样也是雏鸡的萨就认为这是自己的错觉，可能只是自己的新婚妻子就是天赋异禀呢，就也没有询问。

接连和两个男人上了床，但没有一个是他真心爱着的，天的情感几近崩溃，终于忍不住在婚礼次日朋友们来拜访时偷偷和豆见了面，把豆带进了自己位于二楼的卧室，和他做了，“即使只有这一次，也想把我的身体交给我真心爱着的人“。豆走后，牛偷偷摸了进来，看到天身上未及掩盖的痕迹，就开始言语调戏。同时，在楼下接待客人、和客人饮宴的萨得到报告说豆去了夫人的房间，愤怒地来捉奸（不是），正好看到一身爱痕的天和牛在一起（其实牛还没来得及干什么）。

这印证了昨晚的萨的猜想，他认为是牛偷偷摸进来对天做了坏事，瞬间怒气值max，和牛发生了争执，牛却不承认这是自己干的。萨完全听不进劝，在众人来拉他之前，他就拿起放在旁边的小银刀（这种场景里总是有莫名其妙出现在正确位置的小刀），不巧就捅在了牛的心脏，让牛领了便当。

吓呆了的众人赶紧报了警，冷静下来的萨也没跑路，乖乖被警察带走了。萨家请来了知名大律师，也联系了军队那边的关系说情（成人电影而已，请不要纠结剧情真实性！），把萨的行为解释为看到新婚妻子被牛qj而防卫过当，天也出庭做了伪证，证明萨挥刀子是为了帮助被强迫的自己。最终，萨只被判了入狱七年。

 **重点戏：** 储藏室里牛对天的诱j（天的第一次）、婚礼前夕牛对天的和j、萨和天的新婚初夜、婚礼次日豆和天的偷情

_**第三集** _

萨入狱后，豆来村里安慰天，但天认为自己是个罪恶的人，害得牛被杀、萨入狱。虽然他憎恨牛强迫于他，但并不希望牛因此便当啊。天就拒绝与豆见面，不希望也害豆出事。不久后，天发现自己怀孕了，但他根本不知道孩子是谁的：结婚前夜和牛做过，新婚之夜和丈夫做了，婚后第二天也就是出事前又和豆第一次发生关系——到底谁才是孩子的父亲？他愈发嫌弃这样的自己。

去探监的时候，天忏悔了自己和牛的事，请求萨的原谅。愤怒的萨把天推倒在探监室的床上（原剧剧情其实是：孩子是女主探监时被男主qj怀上的，但萨老师说这剧情太变态了他实在演不了，给多少钱都不演），天连忙说自己已经怀孕。萨威胁说如果天生下的是他的孩子就好，如果不是，他出狱后就会把孩子和天都弄死。天终于感觉到自己的竹马已经成了一个完完全全的陌生人。

绝望的天不知该怎么办，甚至想过要打掉孩子，在画室里学画的孩子们并不知道发生了什么事，只知道很好看的天哥伤心了，于是努力安慰他。天感动于孩子们的善良，又被闺蜜们苦劝，最终选择生下孩子。而此时豆也不告而别、回到了圣彼得堡（此处本该有个豆的炮灰未婚妻，但没有人愿意演这个角色，大家纷纷推三阻四，遂删除），天就断了念头，决定生下孩子后要一个人好好抚养他，不再想什么爱情了。

天生下了一个男孩，孩子的发色和瞳色清楚地昭示了他是萨的孩子。狱中的萨得到消息，非常满意，此时他已经在狱中培养起了自己的势力，也争取到了减刑，就准备出狱之后接手本地大黑帮，并且让天永远安心地做他的夫人、给他生崽子，远离所有对天居心叵测的男人。

孩子不满一岁的时候生了大病，本地医院束手无策，天只好带着孩子去最近的大城市圣彼得堡求医。头一次来到圣彼得堡的天有些无所适从，还差点被骗子骗，幸好被路过的人解了围，定睛一看，帮忙的好心路人竟然是豆。天本想马上转头离开，豆却看出了他正处于困境，于是问明了情况，帮忙安排了孩子就医。为了孩子，天没有拒绝。

孩子住进了医院，正在稳定恢复，天也松了一口气，真诚地对送他回宾馆的豆道谢。豆说自己这两年一直在认真学习，都没有恋爱，也没有了恋爱的心思，因为他心里有一个人，除他以外的所有人都无法让他心动了。天其实也还爱着豆，但他克制住了自己，没有回答，只是让豆早些回去、路上小心。天目送豆离去，豆走了几步又回了头，两人对视良久，最终还是没有忍住，紧紧拥抱在了一起，并迅速滚上了床。

 **重点戏：** 探监时的擦边球（得知天怀孕那次）、探监时萨对天的半强迫（卸货后）、在酒店里豆和天的旧情复燃

_**第四集** _

次日，豆带天去了他的公寓，在那里天看到了墙上挂着的好几幅画，内容都是各种各样的自己。两人情难自禁，大白天的就在画架旁边来了一发，似乎是要把这两年的分别全补回来，两人直接做到了半夜。深夜，精疲力尽的天满足地躺在床上，豆搂着他的腰。睡着后，天却梦到了牛对他做奇怪的事情，这是这两年来从未有过的。

天从梦中惊醒，发现自己睡前刚清洗过的腿间有一大片痕迹，根本不可能是自己射的，而躺在旁边的豆睡成一条死狗，也不可能是他。有一瞬间天甚至怀疑牛是不是吐了便当，但这是不可能的事。天把这归因于自己刚开荤不久就开始禁欲，禁欲太久后又骤然享受了一场淋漓尽致的性爱，所以才会做起春梦。清晨，洗漱的天接到了狱中的萨的电话，萨质问他是不是和豆在一起，说他的一切动向自己都清楚。天挂断了电话，心中担忧，但什么也没跟豆说。

天和豆同居了，并很快再次怀孕，又给豆生了一个儿子。豆家里一开始不太接受村里来的天，但后来有了儿子，再加上天也讨长辈喜欢，慢慢地家里也接纳了天。天一边养两个儿子，一边学画，日子过得平静而幸福，但天总觉得有阴影笼罩在他头上：萨出狱后会不会做更过分的事？偶尔梦到的牛又是怎么回事？他一边享受着幸福的生活，一边担忧着未来，觉得现在的宁静都是偷来的，时常背着豆惴惴不安。

大儿子三岁、小儿子一岁的时候，用手段获得了减刑的萨出狱了，并迅速接收了本地黑帮势力，真枪实弹地带人到豆家门口来抢人。天为了不把豆和小儿子置于危险之中，就主动狠心和豆说了一刀两断，带着大儿子回到了萨家。

出狱后的萨成了黑帮大佬，性情更加反复无常，一会儿抱着天单纯地亲吻他的脸，对他诉说朴实的爱语，似乎回到了他还没有参军之前；一会儿又冷淡地讽刺天是个婊砸，要他在自己面前脱衣服，言语羞辱一番之后再把人按倒在床。因为萨总是威胁说如果天听话，乖乖做他的好夫人，就放过豆和小孽种；如果天不听话，他就把不该存在的人都处理了。于是天也不敢反抗。

三年后，大儿子又病了，萨和天不得不再次带着孩子去圣彼得堡求医。天在圣彼得堡偶遇了朝思暮想的小儿子，偷偷和小儿子亲近了几回，也遇到了豆。豆依然单身，告诉天自己仍在等他，天却不敢回应豆。得知了豆天见面的萨发了狂，绑架了豆，天也追了过去。豆家也不是软柿子，很快就定位了绑架地点。在开枪打伤了豆和天之后，萨被赶来的警察（由条子友情出演，熟人还能打个折）击中，领了便当。

最后，在亲朋好友和两个儿子的见证下，豆天举行了婚礼，烂尾over。（本剧组真的没钱了！只能匆匆结尾了！）

 **重点戏：** 豆和天的各种同居sex、天的春梦（领了便当的牛要求加戏）、黑帮大佬萨要天当着他面脱衣服晃屁股并搞之

————

**注：一些facts**

虽然剧情很扯（一切为了成人part服务！），但非要说的话其实有些人设还真能对上（？

1\. 关于萨&天的竹马设定：Samarin选手和金老板其实相遇很早，他们的初遇和豆天初遇是同一场（2012 JGP Bled），天第二，萨第三。（非常想看那场的颁奖图！然而怎么也找不到）13wjc和15wjc他们也有同场，不过之后就没有了（萨是98年的，但比天晚两个赛季升组），再次相遇就是19wc了，然后就是去年的上海杯和gpf。也是奇妙的缘分！

2\. 关于参军设定：萨所属的俱乐部CSKA Moscow就是莫斯科陆军中央队（虽然应该不是军籍）。他ins里也有穿军装作训服的照片（或许是军训？之类的）。

3\. 关于yycm画画：他爷爷确实是著名画家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我果然忍不住搞了奇幻cp萨x天！我一定是全世界第一个搞萨x天的cp的人！  
> 但是gpf gala的玩彩带是真的太美太甜了！（皮编剧说感觉随时都可以唱起莫斯科郊外的晚上：我的心上人站在我身旁~）你俩是什么时候暗度陈仓的！


	3. 息夫人梗（牛/豆x天，3p）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter3 息夫人梗  
>  **预警：**  
>  1\. cp是牛&豆x天，3p！3p！3p！  
> 2\. 历史梗（详见正文开头），豆/牛与天分别结婚  
> 3\. 依然是非abo但能生崽，想生就生，无具体描写  
> 4\. 仅借用部分历史情节作为设定，没有对任何历史人物不尊敬的意思  
> 5\. 多处拙劣引用/化用历史梗；文盲文风，有时半文不白  
>  **请慎点！请慎点！请慎点！**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 皮编剧@PETERSBURG看《东周列国志》时看到了息夫人的故事，觉得很有意思，我们就把它改成了一个美味（是吗）的3p故事  
> 由于经费有限，剧中的反派就由皮编剧和我自己担任了  
> 剧情由皮编剧和我一起讨论，最后由我整理成文  
> PS：关于息夫人的故事，本文采用的是《左传》中的记载，不是《东周列国志》

**关于历史上的息夫人：**

（以下内容摘自wiki词条“息妫”）

息妫，妫姓，春秋时陈国人。因为先后嫁与息侯、楚文王，所以又叫做息妫、息夫人。

根据《左传》的记载，息妫和姐姐在公元前684年（楚文王六年）六月分别出嫁到息国和蔡国。由于陈国和息国并不接壤，需要途经蔡国，蔡哀侯以她是妻妹的名义停止息妫的队伍，强占息妫。息侯听说后，非常生气，但因本国势小力弱，便派人对楚文王说：“请您假装攻打我国，因为我和蔡侯是连襟的关系，他必会帮我，这样您就有理由攻打蔡国了。”楚文王听从了这个建议，于是在九月份发兵进攻蔡国，并在“莘”大败蔡军，蔡哀侯也被俘虏。

到了公元前680年（楚文王十年），蔡哀侯仍对四年前被息国欺骗，而遭到俘虏的事情感到愤恨，于是就向楚文王称赞息妫的美貌。楚文王听后非常心动，便以前去赴宴的名义一举灭掉息国，息妫也被带到楚国。

息妫到楚国后，虽然为楚文王生下两个儿子。却是一直闷闷不乐，也不愿主动说话，楚文王问是什么原因，她回答说：“我身为女子，却嫁了两任丈夫，既然不能死，那又有什么好说的呢？”楚文王知道她是伤感息国的灭亡，为了取悦息妫的欢心，便以蔡哀侯从中挑拨为由，在当年秋天进攻蔡国，蔡哀侯再次被俘，最终客死楚国。

公元前675年（楚文王十五年），楚文王在打败黄国，在班师回国的途中得病，随后于六月份去世。君位由他和息妫所生的长子艰继位，是为堵敖。但在三年后，堵敖就在政变中为同母弟恽所杀。恽继承了他的位置，这就是后世所称的楚成王。楚成王幼年初立，朝政多由叔叔，也就是文王的弟弟，时任令尹的子元所掌握。

公元前666年（楚成王六年），子元为了引诱寡居的息妫出轨，便在她居住的宫殿旁边跳一种叫做“万”的舞蹈。息妫听到后，便哭着说：“先王（指楚文王）要人跳这种舞，是用作习战争演练。现如今您不用这种方法来进攻仇敌，却要用在我这个未亡人旁边，这难道不是件奇怪的事情吗？”子元知道后，感叹道：“一个妇道人家都知道要打击仇敌，我反而忘记了。”于是在当年秋天率军攻打郑国。

公元前664年（楚成王八年），子元出征郑国回来后，就强行和息妫住到一起，还将劝阻他的大臣鬬射师（即鬬廉）抓了起来。而在这年秋天，申公鬬班发动政变杀死了子元，他的父亲鬬谷於菟（字子文）获得了令尹之位。

————

**演员表：**

息夫人-金夫人-jby

息侯-丰侯-yycm

楚文王-瀛王-ysjx

蔡侯-皮侯-皮编剧（@PETERSBURG）

令尹子元-子苟-狗导演（@Hund_schmutzigVer）

友情出演：大巫医-cw

————

中原小国丰国的国君丰侯yycm十八岁时迎娶同岁的竹马，金国公子jby。从金国到丰国要路过皮国，皮国国君皮侯出于礼节迎接送嫁队伍，见金公子貌美又可爱，遂起邪念，便找理由将公子扣留在国都。丰侯为人老实、不知所措，国家军事实力又薄弱，只得写信向远房亲戚瀛国国君ysjx求助。

瀛国去中原路远，在最初的诸侯分封时只得封瀛子。后来国力日盛，先代国君便自称为王，改瀛子为瀛王，意指天下。瀛王闻之，便出兵攻打皮国。皮侯自恃强大，在边境迎击瀛军，谁料惨败被俘。瀛王带着皮侯回了瀛国国都，被扣押在皮国国都的金公子则被皮国新君毕恭毕敬地送往丰国。

婚礼顺利举行，一套完整又繁复的仪式下来两人都累趴了，连房都没有圆，就胡乱脱了衣服倒头大睡。老实的丰侯在上床前还磕磕巴巴地请示夫人，问自己能不能到床上睡。

就在新婚当晚，累到睡死过去的金公子梦游巫山，蒙神仙授十数种合欢秘术，特别是采阳补阳（？）之术，还教育他要好好实践，说是使用得当便受益无穷。年少气盛的金公子便在睡饱之后直接翻到老实巴交的丰侯身上，把刚睡醒的竹马给骑了。

一番下来，小雏鸡丰侯被夫人玩得又爽又虚，呜呜呜地哭了起来，在夫人按照神仙所授、尝试了采补之法之后，丰侯顿觉神清气爽，发疼的小鸡（？）也恢复了活力，惊讶地询问这是怎么回事。到底是少年夫妻，夫人对竹马毫无保留地讲了梦里神仙之事。于是两人就把神仙所授秘法一一试过。

丰侯是个善良的好人，却不太适合做国君，平日里更爱做些木工活（？），再设计设计青铜器啥的，搞得本国青铜器制造和艺术水平很高，但在治国方面就很无措了，于是把军国之事尽数交付夫人（丰侯的日常：善，夫人之言！便如夫人所言行事！）。夫人很有才干，也有逐鹿中原的野心，把国家治理得井井有条，但由于本国军事实力基础实在太过薄弱，短时间内也无法考虑向外扩张，只能勉强自保而已。

夫人白天处理政事，晚上还要伺候（谁伺候谁？）丰侯，小脸都瘦了一圈。丰侯则没事就搞些自己打造的手工小玩意儿送给夫人。夫人嘴上嫌弃，其实都有好好收进丰侯送给他的一个自己做的机关盒里，打开机关的方法只有丰侯本人和夫人自己知道。

话分两边，被俘的皮侯被瀛王带到瀛国国都，软禁在宫外的一处豪华府邸内，虽然依然被待以国君之礼，瀛王也没有禁止他与人交际，但却绝对禁止他踏出国都一步，就这样被困了三年。由于都有爱看市井话本和春画的爱好，皮侯结交了瀛国令尹子苟，二人颇有臭味相投之意。

皮侯尝与子苟喝阔落闲谈，说：“奇哉怪也！他国称相，尔为令尹。”子苟说：“不过是个名称罢了，有什么区别呢？而今大王是个有心问鼎的明君，日后少不了是个雄主，我这样不思进取的人，无论是为相还是为尹，迟早也逃不过被免职的命运，能留得命在便是幸运了。”皮侯也感叹说：“纵食有鲤鱼、出有雕车，您的哀愁也不是一般人可理解的啊！”子苟说：“喝阔落，喝阔落。”

皮侯又叹道：“美阔落当前，若是有个美人在怀，岂不更美哉！”子苟也听说过皮侯之前故意扣下金夫人的事，顿时理解了皮侯的意思，两人露出了猥琐的笑容。这次谈话又激起了皮侯心中的愤恨，于是就在一次宫廷饮宴时，故意当着瀛王的面称赞夫人的身段与美貌。子苟闻弦歌而知雅意，也大力赞美了夫人的才能，“其归丰三载，国库增三成”。又提到丰侯和金夫人现在还未有子嗣。

瀛王是个好色但挑嘴的人，一心想找个能在各方面都与自己相称的大美人，因此年纪一大把（不是）也没有婚娶。宫里虽有姣童美婢，却不过欣赏歌舞和美色而已，大王的床上除了大王本人，连个鬼影都没有，群臣都担心他要绝嗣。其实瀛王早就对金公子垂涎已久（不是），皮侯和子苟的话更引起了他的兴趣：“安得王后如金夫人者！”皮侯和子苟趁热打铁，各种旁敲侧击，话里话外的意思是金夫人这样优秀的公子当然要配大王这样的雄主才好。

于是瀛王 ~~色心~~ 雄心大起，认为金夫人对他成就大业很有帮助，于是决定以访问的名义带兵趁机攻下丰国。金夫人闻之，告诫丰侯：“素来只有小国朝贡大国，哪有自恃为王者屈尊出访的。瀛虽不过蛮夷之国，却兵强马壮，恐来者不善。”丰侯却觉得当年帮了自己的瀛王来访，没有理由不好好接待，于是没有听从夫人的劝告，毫不设防，把瀛王迎入都城。

丰国的经济实力虽在三年内有所提升，但还是无法与瀛国这样的大国抗争，瀛王不费什么功夫就控制住了丰国本就人数不多的军队，威胁丰侯交出夫人。夫人知道瀛王的野心，丰国的土地和臣民都是他所需要的日后称霸的资本，兵戎相见、损失军队和丰国平民对他来说并没有什么好处；但如果不答应他的条件，也很难善了。于是派出使者与瀛王谈判。瀛王承诺说只要夫人来归，便礼待丰国宗室及臣民，日后丰国收归瀛国版图，十年税赋减半。夫人于是答应出归瀛国。

临行前夜，丰侯哭哭啼啼道：“都是我不听夫人劝告，才有今日之祸！”夫人说：“此事怎能怪你呢？瀛王早就觊觎我丰国，今日之事不过是他的借口罢了。”丰侯说：“只是日后要苦了夫人！万望夫人不要以我为念，只愿那瀛王能善待您！但我想像您这样的人，是没有人舍得对您不好的。”夫人说：“如今说这些也是无用。此一别怕是要相去万余里，会面安可知。只恨未能与你留下更多念想。”于是二人解衣合欢。次日清晨夫人趁丰侯醒来前便理妆离开，留书曰：弃捐勿复道，努力加餐饭。

瀛王料定以夫人的心性，必定不会背诺出逃，于是让夫人的车马缓行、“莫要惊扰到夫人”，自己则先急行军回到国都，再以王后之礼迎夫人入宫。出迎之时才是瀛王与夫人的第一次见面，老色鬼（不是）大王未经通报就直接闯进了夫人的车驾，一副登徒子的样子夸夫人是雪肤花貌，“愿与夫人共同建设封建帝国主义新城市”（不），想和夫人生崽崽，再把孩子培养成未来的霸主。夫人都懒得跟他说话。

在迎接夫人车驾时皮侯和子苟也去了，像伸长了脖子的鸭，就想偷窥车内夫人的容颜，当然是看不到的，因为夫人一下车就直接被坏大王公主抱到为他准备的宫殿里了。夫人又羞又气，但涵养又让他不能做出别的举动，只好努力把后脑勺对着人群，于是皮侯和子苟只看到一个可爱的后脑勺，心更痒了。

到了殿内，把门一关，坏大王就色心发作，直接要扒夫人衣服，红烛昏罗帐去了。实在是无耻下流之极，被夫人一把扇子丢在脸上。坏大王也不恼，摸了两把之后就让夫人好好休息，三天后再来拜访夫人，然后离开了。

这三天坏大王果然没来骚扰，只是传话让夫人好好适应，要啥给啥。还派人送来一个匣子，里面放着夫人那天拿来丢他的扇子，和几把新的宫扇，并字条一张，说扇子是故国之物，知道夫人珍惜、要好好收着，拿来丢自己可惜。特送上几把瀛国产的扇子，让夫人以后用这个丢自己，就不心疼了。

夫人到底是出身中原诸国，之前对瀛国的印象不好，觉得他们虽然军事实力强大，但不过是强盗头子暴发户，远离中原、不通教化，妄称王尊，实在是野蛮至极。但到瀛国国都这一路走来，他发现瀛国不像中原人想象的那样是化外之地，反而是经济文化都很发达，除了中原礼教之外，还有自己的独特文化，令夫人倍感惊奇。而坏大王本人，虽然给夫人的第一印象很差（急色！），孟浪得很，和乖宝宝丰侯处了三年的夫人哪见过这种毫无礼义廉耻的老色鬼！但此人确是个明主，心性手段都厉害，而且长得好看（这很重要）写字还比丰侯好看（yycm：？），是能成大事的国君。送扇子表明了坏大王的态度，他尊重夫人的故国情怀，但也委婉劝夫人要接受“新扇子”。这些都令夫人对这个国家、对坏大王改观。

三天后，坏大王如期出现，还带来了一大批珍贵礼物，以及把丰侯改封到另一处封地的消息。夫人便说丈夫还在边地受苦，没有颜面收下大王的礼物。坏大王就叫来了手下的坏使者说丰侯的坏话，说他已经在封地“缓歌慢舞凝丝竹，尽日君王看不足”，大王送去的美人他也全部收下，日子过得可欢，怕是早把夫人忘了。

其实夫人很清楚，丰侯对什么歌舞根本没兴趣，而美人什么的在他眼里还不如一截珍贵木头。以前丰国的宫里，夫人可以叫出每个漂亮的小宫女的名字，丰侯却连自己身边伺候的人都时常搞混。总之这肯定是坏使者在撒谎。但夫人不知为何，似乎心有所感，便没有出言讽刺，反而表现出用冷淡来掩饰对丈夫变心的失落的样子，再次拒绝了坏大王的求欢。

坏大王也没有强求，离开后派来自己最信任的大巫医陈天师（三：？）为夫人请脉，结果诊断出夫人已有一月身孕，应该就是离开丰国前一夜怀上的。夫人看出大巫医对自己心怀同情，于是晓之以情、动之以理，请求大巫医隐瞒自己有孕的事。他知道以坏大王的胸怀，如果知道这就是丰侯的孩子，也会对孩子以礼相待、让他继承丰侯爵位；但夫人不想这样，他希望能让瀛王把这个孩子当成继承人来培养，这样就能让自己和丰侯的孩子继承瀛国了，“为我国我夫正名，以报今日相夺之恨。我父子二人性命全系先生一人矣！”大巫医被夫人说得热血沸腾：“夫人情义千古，巍敢不从命！”于是只对坏大王回禀说夫人身体康健。

夫人又晾了坏大王三天，在第三天的夜晚，知道坏大王在窗外偷窥，就故意抹泪，然后很快擦掉，作出努力坚强的样子，然后又“不禁”感叹：昭阳殿里恩爱绝！坏大王见之，趁势进门对夫人剖白心意，说自己少时便闻尔大名、神交已久，第一次见到夫人便觉得和自己是天造地设的一对，还满嘴胡话，“望夫人发发善心、施播甘露，解解我多年的渴才好”。夫人软绵绵地哭着拍打坏大王的胸，当然是没啥用的，于是很快就被扒了衣服rua了屁股。

虽然夫人决定从了坏大王是为了伪造怀孕时间、给孩子铺路，但毕竟也是久旷的身子，坐到后面其实也有一点被坏大王的床风俘虏到；而且坏大王床下人模狗样、床上满嘴骚话，和像弟弟一样乖的丰侯很不一样，令夫人很有感觉（当然是不会承认的）。

坏大王虽然馋夫人的身子，但总觉得他外表再怎么清纯美丽，也是嫁过人的；结果上了床才发现夫人的小pp和处子的一样紧，但又特别会吸、特别会迎合，无意识间流露出的人妻的媚态又不是不解风情的处子可比的，把坏大王迷得头昏脑涨。他就觉得这一定是因为丰侯太木讷了不懂夫人的美，怕是连床都没上过几次！要不就是因为咚太小了！于是就故意拿这种骚话去逗夫人，被夫人用枕头（就当是布的好了）丢。坏大王则觉得这样的夫人实在太可爱了，于是各种赌咒发誓，说像夫人这样的宝贝一定要好好对待，绝不敢怠慢。夫人哼说他这不过是一时“以强占为乐”，日后见了更美的新人，怕是连自己姓什么都要忘了。坏大王则保证说只有夫人一个，让时间证明他的诺言。

于是两人酣战三日，有仙人所授的采补之术，坏大王不仅不累，反而愈发精神，腰腿疼痛老慢支（不）都没有了！便更觉得夫人是上天赐给他的礼物，之前不过是借给丰侯三年，现在才是物归原主。夫人骂他孟浪，连个无媒苟合都能说得理直气壮。坏大王则光着身子避席再拜：“未循古制，便与夫人行了周公之礼，皆因我钦慕夫人已久，是我唐突。如今便与夫人成礼，以后我二人便是夫妻，闺房之间哪有什么胡言乱语！”夫人背过身子去不理他，偷偷用手抚摸自己的肚子，期待计划能够成功。坏大王则一无所知，看着夫人的背影，只觉得他可爱死了。

朝臣们本觉得坏大王终于对人类感兴趣了，床上有人了，很是欣慰；结果坏大王这初幸就搞了三天，也就罢朝了三天，朝臣们就觉得夫人是个祸水，都准备好了柱子和豆腐，要死谏了！只有皮侯和子苟心怀鬼胎，想着能摸摸夫人的小手手也好。第四天，坏大王总算来上朝了。朝臣们见他不仅不脚步虚浮，反而满面红光，更觉得夫人是个狐仙儿了。

坏大王直接宣布立夫人为后，朝臣们正准备撞柱子劝谏，穿着正式礼服、一脸肃穆的夫人走出来坐到坏大王案边，也不言语，就威严地扫视着众臣。众大臣一看夫人长得如此清纯，行为举止又端庄有礼、简直是宝相庄严，纷纷心折，立马倒戈，认为这样的夫人做王后，是我国之幸！而什么一幸三日这种事，肯定不是夫人主动勾引，绝对是坏大王霍霍人家。于是也都接受了夫人作为王后。坏大王于是大张旗鼓昭告天下，为立后之喜减免全国赋税徭役，百姓于是都传颂说夫人是一位仁慈贤德的王后。

消息很快传到丰侯的新封地，坏大王派去的坏使者故意在丰侯面前渲染夫人成为王后之后如何愉快。丰侯闻之，“喜形于色，南面祝酒”。使者就挑拨离间：“再怎么说也是三年夫夫，夫人与君侯分别不过期月，他便琵琶别抱，君侯还为他祝酒，我等看了都为君侯不值。”小本本都拿出来了，就等着丰侯说点负气话，好传给夫人听，让他对前夫断念。

一直以来沉默寡言的丰侯却说：“为人夫者当敬爱护佑其妻，我未能履其责，又有何颜面责怪他呢？我不过小国诸侯，又言行木讷，夫人不以我为弱，携丰厚嫁妆来归，又贤德有能，内外朝诸事皆赖夫人帮衬，我得以偷闲。如今又以己身护我和国民周全，即使是陌生人，我也该感念他的恩德、祈求他的福泽。实话说，若不是有夫人为我周旋，我如今焉能留得残命一条，在此与诸君饮宴！”坏使者们都被他感动了，于是回宫后只跟坏大王报告说丰侯祝福夫人，又私下给夫人递消息，把丰侯的真实话语传达到。夫人感动得偷偷呜呜呜，更坚定了要把丰侯的孩子好好生下来的决心。

一个月后，大巫医对坏大王汇报说夫人已有一月身孕（其实已经两个月）。因为大巫医在瀛国很受尊重，因此没有人怀疑大巫医的报告。朝臣们感动得眼泪直流，本来准备拿来在死谏之后擦血的帕子都拿出来擦了眼泪：本来担心坏大王不近女色和男色，怕不是要绝嗣，现在夫人这么快就怀孕了！于是更加敬重王后。

坏大王则是兴奋得对夫人亲亲抱抱举高高，疯狂往他宫里搬数以吨计的珍宝，被夫人拒绝了，还劝说坏大王要节俭，用这些收集珍宝的人力财力干什么不好，还不如多打些铁剑。这是夫人第一次在坏大王面前提到后宫以外的事，坏大王认为夫人这是因为有了孩子就内心对自己更加亲近、愿意辅佐了，更加得意。（其实夫人是不稀罕坏大王送的什么珊瑚什么玉璧！他珍藏着丰侯的机关盒呢）

兴奋得蹦蹦跳跳的坏大王掐指一算，夫人就是在刚从了他的那三天怀上的。丰侯用了三年都没让夫人怀孕（其实仙人也教给夫人避孕的方法，他之前只是觉得年轻要拼事业才故意没有怀孕而已！），他用了三天就“为汝成之”，得意得前面的尾巴都翘了起来，跑到夫人的榻前炫耀：“我与汝夫孰大？”又假装懊恼地拍脑袋：“哎呀，忘记了，现在您的丈夫分明是我才对。”

夫人就羞红脸、拢好被扯乱的衣服，还要讽刺大王：“不如去和那长信侯比一比。一国之君，胡言乱语，成何体统！”然后钻进小被子里，被坏大王挖出来各种亲亲摸摸。

坏大王对孕初期的夫人照顾有加，大巫医说不让碰就真的不碰（但吃吃嫩豆腐还是可以的）。夫人慢慢发现坏大王确实雄才大略，其实比丰侯那样的好好先生更适合做大国国君，而强大的瀛国其实更适合有野心的夫人一展身手。他觉得这样想对不起竹马竹马的丰侯，但又不可抑制地被坏大王这个人和他所统治的这个富有活力的国家吸引，最后决定要好好帮坏大王治理国家开疆拓土，然后让自己和丰侯的儿子继承这一切。

时间到了稳定的孕中期，夫人对坏大王所表现出来的态度也慢慢地从冷淡调整为偶尔撒娇和“情不自禁”的依赖，偶尔耍耍小性子，让坏大王无法自拔。某日，坏大王调戏夫人：“当日远观夫人，凛然不可亵玩，如今看来，倒是寡人识人不明了。”前一秒还窝在坏大王怀里的夫人立马变脸：“如此倒是我的不诚实了。看来我离‘出亦复何苦，入亦复何愁’也不远了吧。”坏大王赶紧把人搂过来揉着nei nei好好哄，表示自己就喜欢这样的夫人。

有时坏大王也会在夫人面前吹嘘自己“一发入魂”，夫人要么不理他，要么讽刺几句，偶尔也顺着他回应：“就你最能耐，留在里面那许多，能不怀上么”，让坏大王得意洋洋。有时坏大王则在床笫间逼问夫人更喜欢自己还是丰侯，夫人就拢好衣服、头偏过去：“我与他乃是父母之命、少年夫夫，如今虽已和离，若要我说他的不是，在我也是无德无义了。”坏大王就自以为get了夫人的言外之意：和丰侯是父母之命，和自己就是真爱了嘛！而且大度的成功男人也不在乎夫人在心里给前夫留点位置（这说明夫人重情义），只要他最爱的是自己不就行了嘛！

夫人生下了头胎，是个健康的胖儿子，群臣喜大普奔，坏大王也乐成智障，直接把襁褓中的儿子立为太子，和夫人约定说一定要把这个孩子培养成未来的王。

之前在孕期的时候坏大王还算克制、谨遵医嘱，但在卸货之后就又本性暴露，有时会缠着夫人从入夜做到天明。坏大王发现夫人生过孩子之后小pp反而比之前更会咬了，简直是欲罢不能；但坏大王也不是真智障，渐渐地也品出夫人身体似乎有些不同寻常，于是各种在床上刑讯逼供，但夫人可不想告诉他仙人的秘密。其实仙人所授的采补之法，如果两人都懂，会更有补益；但夫人才不想告诉坏大王呢。

大巫医来给夫人请脉的时候总能在夫人颈间看到各种奇怪痕迹（虽然在上朝的时候能被礼服全都遮住），纯情的大巫医看出夫人有在行采补之术，却不知道夫人的采补之术不是坊间流传的普通方法，是仙人所授的最高秘法。大巫医满头冒汗，委婉劝夫人要适度。斜靠在榻上的夫人便把衣领一拢：“此非我所能决也。”于是大巫医深觉自己使命重大，跑去劝谏大王，在采补之术上要小心过犹不及。坏大王才知道原来夫人有在用采补术，但自己非但没有被吸干精气，反而不觉疲累、愈发强健，有洗髓易筋之感，知道夫人并没有在害自己。问过几次，夫人都闭口不答，坏大王也就不再逼问。

但作为明君的坏大王还是纳了大巫医的谏，不成天缠着夫人求欢了，转而在质上下功夫，各种寻访珍本善本，来和夫人一起尝试。即使是在不行房事的夜晚，也要抱着夫人软fufu的身子睡才可以，有时第二天早晨醒来迷迷糊糊就把夫人拉过来，扯掉亵裤就往里面捅，夫人也睡得晕乎乎，就哼哼唧唧任由他去，身体听话配合，看着快到时间了就从旁边摸出扇子打坏大王的脑袋，让他快去上朝。坏大王觉得自己的王后又美又骚又贤能（还能生），真是无比美滋滋。

过了不到一年，夫人又怀孕了，坏大王简直乐上天。其实夫人是想给自己和大儿子留条后路，所以故意怀上，生完这个他就不打算再给坏大王生了。十个月后白白胖胖的二儿子出生了，坏大王发现大儿子长得更像夫人，而二儿子更像自己，情感上对二儿子有了别样的亲近感，也决心把二儿子培养成一个能辅佐哥哥的贤能王弟。

夫人早在刚到王宫时就开始收服人心，因其处事公平、赏罚分明又不乏宽仁，很快就得到宫人的敬服。之前因为怀孕精神短，对宫内的控制有些放松，便有流言传出，说夫人是狐仙下凡来勾引大王的，看他刚来一个月就怀上，现在又在不到一年内生了第二个，把大王迷得眼里只有他，以前还看看美人，现在啥也不看，成天就抱着夫人一个。

夫人任由谣言传了一阵，并故意让坏大王听到。坏大王非常愤怒，他本来是个工作狂，对什么美人都只欣赏、没性趣，如今总算在夫人这个特定对象身上体会到了爱欲的乐趣，以及（自以为的）灵肉合一，才不允许别人说这么好的夫人的坏话，就要在宫内彻查是谁传出的谣言。夫人却劝阻了大王，说自己能处理。不知夫人用了什么方法，没过多久，谣言就消失了，坏大王觉得自己的夫人厉害是好事，也就没有深究夫人到底用了什么方法。

夫人怀着大儿子的时候坏大王其实还没敢让他碰政事，夫人也很能审时度势，绝不多嘴询问（才不需要坏大王允许，夫人自己有门路！），有了二儿子之后坏大王终于放下心来，认为夫人这下肯定对自己和瀛国死心塌地了，于是渐渐交给夫人一些政事。夫人行事公正老练，处理得都很好，群臣咸服，交口称赞夫人贤能。

一开始觉得夫人勾引坏大王的大臣们现在都觉得像夫人这样端方的人是不会有什么勾引的，肯定是坏大王强行玷污夫人，有时看夫人上朝时一副不胜雨露的样子，大臣们还会劝谏坏大王不要成天缠着夫人，看把夫人累得小脸都白了。坏大王有时也会跟亲近的重臣抱怨说明明是夫人勾引自己，重臣们恨不得用竹简打坏大王的头，怎么会有如此不知廉耻之人！坏大王就回去问夫人要补偿，说自己可是帮夫人挡下多少谏言，又调戏夫人说应该让大臣们看看他在床上的骚样。夫人小腿一翘才不理他，坏大王就自言自语，说自己才不舍得让他的专属美景被别人看了去。作为胸怀天下的明君雄主，坏大王享受夫人和自己并肩被万人景仰，而不是把夫人关进金丝笼子里做个尊贵漂亮的玩物；但如果夫人能白天被万人景仰，晚上乖乖回到金丝笼子里做他的小骚货，就更美了。

孩子们渐渐长开，大儿子长得很像夫人，但眼睛有点大，而坏大王和夫人自己的眼睛都不太大。反而是二儿子，越长越像坏大王本人。坏大王有时就会疑心大儿子不是自己的孩子，却又没什么证据（大巫医把一切记录做得滴水不漏），还不敢在夫人面前说，怕惹夫人伤心，只好面上依然做出好爸爸的样子，教才三四岁的大儿子写字，但内心还是更疼爱二儿子。夫人看破却也不说破，只在坏大王偶尔试探一二的时候耍点小脾气。坏大王偶尔会在大臣们面前装作不经意地感叹说：“xx肖我。”夫人立马就避席再拜，一板一眼地用立嫡立长劝谏大王，众臣颇然夫人之言，也随声附和。坏大王自讨没趣，只得说：“寡人知道了。不过是关于孩子的闲谈罢了，怎么就扯到国家大事去了呢？诸君也太忠公体国了。”

坏大王觉得自己有个这么厉害的王后，不带出去炫耀实在可惜，每每饮宴，都会带着夫人，看他被别人称赞追捧，坏大王则喝着夫人亲手倒的阔落，享受着别的贵族的艳羡目光。逢年过节时他还把远在封地的丰侯叫来，加以礼遇，甚至默许他和夫人私下见面。听密探回报说，王后与丰侯见面，不过是“如多年旧友般寒暄”而已，坏大王觉得夫人的爱情已经全部在自己这里了，更得意了。（其实夫人会偷偷塞小纸条给前夫！“胡马依北风”什么的）

身为令尹，子苟经常能有见到夫人的机会，而被软禁在国都的皮侯只有在宫宴上才有机会多多打量夫人，把他憋出了心理变态，时常私下跟子苟意淫夫人，思想可以说是非常肮脏。在一次饮宴上，皮侯喝多了阔落，忍不住对坏大王说：“大王如今坐拥如此贤能的王后，都要感谢我这个媒人啊。”子苟想叫他闭嘴，却来不及了。大王听了没说什么，只叫人再赐皮侯阔落。夫人也面上不显，其实心里气死了，于是在回去之后故意欲言又止，被坏大王逼问再三，才简短地说：“皮侯无礼。”然后就背过身去不理坏大王了，被坏大王好说歹说掰过来，发现夫人眼角竟然有一点泪，可把坏大王心疼死了，觉得肯定是这色迷迷的皮侯私下调戏夫人了！赶紧搂过夫人来个comfort sex。

为了给夫人出气（其实也是为了找个借口收归皮国领地），坏大王出兵攻打皮国，当年皮侯被俘后立的新皮侯十分识相，率众臣出城投降。坏大王于是把皮国作为食邑送给夫人，又把皮侯抓进宫里关进小黑屋，不许他再见客。夫人婉拒了食邑，让坏大王把皮国封给二儿子，说是“如果有足够的封地，少时再加以引导，兄弟之间便不会相争”，想着等二儿子成年了就打发他去富庶的封地，不要跟继承王位的哥哥争。坏大王一直担心夫人偏疼大儿子、不为二儿子打算，现在看夫人如此大方，也很感动，答应了夫人的请求。

却不想那被关起来的皮侯色欲熏心，竟被他找到方法、偷窥内殿，将坏大王和夫人合欢的场景画成连环春画本子，再交给偷偷来探望的子苟，子苟则把皮侯的画刻印成册，拿到市面上卖，因其画工精美、姿势奇巧又通俗易懂，竟大受欢迎，令子苟大赚一笔。子苟便用这些钱财为皮侯活动，贿赂大臣，争取让大臣们劝说坏大王把皮侯放出小黑屋。

夫人和坏大王在微服出宫游玩时偶然在坊间发现了皮侯画的春画本子，虽然改了主人公名字，人物也没有画五官，但这可不就是自己的故事么！一番打探，原来因着皮侯的画本，秦楼楚馆间都有了关于夫人的江湖传说，比如夫人一天要换三条丝绸小内内，每条上面都沾满了坏大王的东西；再比如夫人上朝的时候都不穿亵裤，方便下朝之后和坏大王随时淫乱。虽然大多都是鬼扯，但也有部分说中事实（确实有过夫人不穿亵裤上朝的事，因为坏大王在上朝前几分钟扯破了夫人的亵裤，只得这么去了，回宫后夫人气得闭门谢客，尤其是坏大王，当然晚上还是被爬窗户的坏大王摸进来日了），让夫人羞愤不已。坊间倒不以此为淫，有人羡慕夫人手段高明、把大王吃得死死的，而且传说丰侯也因思念夫人而不再娶，可真是个厉害人物；有人羡慕坏大王能拥有这样的尤物。于是楚馆之间都开始流行清冷系的妓子，可不就是“楚王好细腰”的进步版么。

坏大王虽然乐意欣赏羞怒的夫人的艳态（内心也觉得皮侯画得好），但宫闱秘事泄露毕竟是大事，于是让夫人调查此事。夫人发现画本是皮侯所画，将画本带出宫外的却是子苟。顺藤摸瓜，夫人发现了子苟和一些大臣的勾当，但还是选择按兵不动，于是只回报坏大王说是皮侯所画，又由不识字的宫人当废纸捡去、卖到宫外，这才传播至此。

坏大王于是赐皮侯毒阔落。皮侯早知会有此一遭，只求再见夫人一面。夫人于是和坏大王一起前来，皮侯叹道：“可死矣！只是故国虽不堪回首，还是希望大王能将我归葬皮国。”坏大王答应了，皮侯便安然饮下毒阔落。子苟在收到皮侯死讯的同时也收到了皮侯偷偷传出的最后一册画本，心里终于暗生反意，想着未来有一天谋权篡位、将夫人收归己帐，到时候也是代皮侯了却心愿了。

坏大王和夫人都是进取派，主张向外扩张；朝堂上却也有部分大臣和子苟一样，主张守住先王基业即可。子苟便用卖皮侯画的画本取得的资金私下从商，希望能用这些钱作为日后反叛的资金，又私下联络那些对坏大王不满的大臣。但坏大王和夫人同时兼顾内政，国内百姓安居乐业、国库日渐丰盈，丰国旧民也感念夫人恩德、无法煽动，子苟一时之间也不能有什么动作。

大儿子长到七八岁的年纪，夫人请了国内有名的诸子来教他，大儿子却似乎对各类精巧器物更有兴趣，书读得半生不熟，拿起刻刀却能把一块木头刻得有模有样。夫人内心感叹大儿子不愧是丰侯的亲儿子。而与哥哥一起接受教养的二儿子却学得认真，不过五六岁就识字上百、能读诗书，让坏大王十分欣赏，多次旁敲侧击地提到改立太子的事。夫人却公开在朝会上说：“君王不必是一国之内最有才能的人，只要能虚心纳谏、任贤用能即可。”众大臣也都认为改立太子动摇国本，加之公子尚小、人才究竟如何，也还是未知，也反对坏大王易储。坏大王愈发疑心大儿子不是自己的孩子（虽然大儿子长得很像夫人，也看不出别人的影子），但此时他已经爱夫人太深，根本不舍得质疑夫人，也只好作罢。

大儿子在夫人的房间里玩耍，无意间解开了对他这个年纪而言过于复杂的机关、翻到了夫人的秘密小抽屉，还打开了丰侯送给夫人的机关盒。夫人从未把机关盒解开的方法告诉过旁人，大儿子却误打误撞解开了，真不愧是丰侯的种。大儿子在盒子里看到了夫人珍藏的丰侯的小像（？）和一堆做得很精巧的小手工艺品，还有一些书信。大儿子大字不识几个，就没怎么看书信，倒是对那些手工艺品很感兴趣，就偷拿了其中一条链子想要研究。正好夫人回来，大儿子赶紧把机关盒复原放回去。

当天坏大王来找大儿子玩（虽然坏大王内心更喜欢二儿子，但还是努力在大儿子面前扮演一个好父亲，而且大儿子实在也是很乖很可爱，又长得像夫人，坏大王心里也疼爱），傻白甜大儿子就拿出链子问坏大王这是不是他送的，又告诉坏大王说盒子里有一个长得很好看的男人的小像。坏大王一听就知道是丰侯，简直嫉妒到炸裂，但还是在大儿子面前装模作样，让他自己去问夫人，又和大儿子约定，让大儿子偷偷把盒子偷来给他看。

大儿子就趁夫人不注意，把机关盒带给坏大王，坏大王怎么也打不开盒子。坏大王在大儿子眼中是个无所不能的父亲，然而竟然打不开盒子，大儿子觉得很有意思，就把打开盒子的方法教给坏大王。坏大王就看到了里面的丰侯小像和一堆看上去就很不值钱的小东西，想来是丰侯送给夫人的，想到夫人还珍藏着这些，坏大王虽然理智上能理解，心里却酸到不行。但他又发现了那些书信，其实是自己每次和夫人分别时写给夫人的信，夫人总是回信骂他胡言乱语，“有辱斯文，已烧了”，但其实是把这些书信偷偷藏进了他珍藏丰侯旧物的机关盒。坏大王心中五味杂陈，又是嫉妒又是得意，就撺掇大儿子去问夫人小像的事，但不要提到自己已经看过机关盒。

听话的大儿子真去问了，夫人惊讶于大儿子竟然轻易打开了丰侯的机关盒，只好告诉他说“那是我的一位挚友，虽然没有见过你，但他非常爱你”。大儿子把这个回答告诉坏大王，坏大王心中便基本可以确定大儿子的生父其实是丰侯。但对夫人的爱让他选择沉默。幸好此时大巫医已经辞别国都、云游修仙去了，坏大王也没法把他抓来报复，简直有苦说不出。

夫人到瀛国之后的第十年，坏大王出征，得胜归来，却在路上遇到伏击。瀛军轻易击退了伏击，但却发现坏大王不见了，车驾还在，大王却活不见人死不见尸。消息传回国都，夫人十分震惊，他之前一直告诉自己，他就在等这样一个扶大儿子上位的机会；夫人以为自己会因得偿所愿而快乐，但他发现自己根本笑不出来。夜深忽梦少年事，梦里出现更多的却是初识时色迷迷的坏大王，而不是少年时的丰侯。

但夫人还是打起精神、主持国政。三个月后，失踪的坏大王还是杳无音讯，经与朝臣商量，便让大儿子继承了王位，夫人则摄政（听政都不需要垂帘！）半年后，夫人召回了在封地的丰侯，让他住进宫里，而大部分朝臣此时已经被夫人收拾得服服帖帖，对此都没有异议。

分别十年，经历了岁月的夫人反而变得更加美丽、有韵味，而在封地不问世事、一心玩木头的丰侯也毫不见老。眼前人的相貌虽然还和分别时没什么区别，心境却已大不相同。夫人抱歉地告诉丰侯，只能让他以闲散贵族的身份留在国都，不能恢复他们之间的名分；丰侯则说能够留存此身已是天大的福分，没想过能再抱到夫人，没有比这更幸福的了。夫人觉得愧对丰侯的赤子之心，却也愧对明明有所怀疑却还是待自己无微不至的坏大王，自己实在是个十足的坏人。

夫人知道丰侯这个老好人根本理不了政，让他去养马他都过敏，于是也只让他留在宫里，随便他做什么；又授意大儿子和他亲近。大儿子认出这个好看的叔叔就是夫人偷藏的小像里的人，于是很快和他熟悉起来，丰侯教他各种制作器具的方法，大儿子就成天跟着丰侯一起玩，更加荒废读书了。夫人失望却也无可奈何。此时二儿子则越来越表现出学习治国之术的天赋，丰侯也劝夫人放弃对大儿子的苛求。夫人却还是希望由大儿子坐王位、二儿子辅佐，却也用心教养起二儿子，并且培养两个儿子之间的感情。

大儿子不知道丰侯才是自己的生父，早慧的二儿子却有所察觉，还不小心撞破过母亲和丰侯之间的爱爱，但没有把这些事告诉哥哥。大儿子数次告诉夫人，自己做不好这个王，希望把王位让给弟弟；夫人也知道二儿子比大儿子更适合王位，但担心二儿子即位后会对大儿子不利，所以依然没有答应。

坏大王失踪后，朝臣中不支持坏大王的那些人蠢蠢欲动，于是更加汇集到子苟的麾下，伺机而动。夫人掌握了子苟结党营私的证据，却没有处置。丰侯觉得奇怪，问夫人既然已经知道，为何不直接把子苟抓起来，夫人没有回答。子苟以为夫人不察，于是行事愈发大胆，表面上权倾朝野，直至起兵造反，想要攻打王宫、强占夫人，却在攻入王宫后发现夫人早就知道一切，而身边“忠诚”的军官们其实都忠于王室，不过是陪他演一场戏而已，

夫人下令处死子苟。因为毕竟是宗室，还是采用了的赐毒阔落的方式。子苟就抚摸着皮侯留下的书稿，说：“吾欲与若复牵黄犬俱出上皮东门逐狡兔，岂可得乎！”上皮就是原皮国的国都。又对夫人说：“能死在您的手下，我也不算冤屈了。”遂慨然饮下毒阔落。

夫人对子苟的朋党进行了清洗，多人被杀。丰侯觉得夫人此举过于残忍，如果在子苟举事前就把他处理，也不至于像现在这样要杀这么多人。在丰侯的理解里，对于子苟这样犯错的宗室，应囚禁之，而不是杀掉。夫人默然。他知道丰侯是个好人，却不能理解做一个统治者也要学会杀人；而能理解他的坏大王却不知在何方，很可能已经尸骨无存了。就对着丰侯说了几句重话。丰侯很失望地说：“您以前不是这样的人。”夫人又气又委屈，眼眶红红地走了，回到自己的宫里翻出机关盒，看到丰侯送的那堆小玩意儿，和坏大王的书信，忍不住哭了出来。

当晚丰侯来找夫人道歉，说自己也明白自己不懂政事，不该质问夫人。夫夫吵架当然也就是床尾合，夫人小腰一扭小腿一分，也就好了。但夫人知道自己的心里的天平似乎已经更往坏大王那里倾斜了。他厌弃自己不知足也不知耻，却无法克制自己对坏大王越来越深的思念。

令所有人意想不到的是，三年后，坏大王竟然秘密回到国都（之前的失踪可能是遇到了灵异事件）。此时子苟已除、夫人作为王太后大权在握，朝政井井有条，坏大王也知道自己如果忽然出现会引起动荡，就偷偷潜入夫人的宫内。这夜丰侯去陪大儿子，夫人单独在寝宫内，对着坏大王的书信发呆。正感叹之时，却看见一个影影绰绰的人形朝自己走来，正是自己所思念的坏大王。夫人还以为自己在做梦，心想如果是梦也好，就和“梦中的”坏大王滚了床单，还把之前一直没有告诉坏大王的秘密——仙人的采补术跟坏大王说了。

第二天早晨醒来发现不是梦，坏大王真的回来了。夫人只好把早就被认为已经壮烈了的黑户坏大王藏在殿里。黑户坏大王和丰侯见面，时过境迁，两人也算相逢一笑泯恩仇，内心都感谢对方在自己不在的时候填补夫人的感情，让夫人不至于一个人孤孤单单。坏大王表示自己可以放弃王位，但希望夫人改立二儿子为王，毕竟大儿子实在也不是做大王的料。丰侯也帮着坏大王一起劝夫人。夫人犹豫之时，却发现自己竟然又怀孕了。

夫人老蚌含珠（三十几岁才不老！），还不知道孩子的父亲到底是谁，倍感羞耻。坏大王和丰侯却都很期待这个孩子的到来。这次夫人孕期反应特别大（特别能发骚），坏大王和丰侯不得不齐心协力帮夫人解决生理问题，结下了深刻的革命友谊。朝臣们早就默许了夫人和丰侯的关系，以为夫人这个孩子是丰侯的；但孩子（这回是个女儿）生下来之后，发现眉眼怎么看都像先王，大家都感叹是先王显灵，梦授公主。夫人觉得以后一直把黑户坏大王藏在宫里也不现实，总有一天要暴露，于是在一番这样那样的协商之后，宣布了坏大王的回归，重掌王位，自己则依然是王后；又改立二儿子为太子，大儿子则得到丰国、皮国作为封地。

最后坏大王、夫人和丰侯过上了奇怪的三人幸福日子（？），坏大王接纳了丰侯作为夫人的入幕之宾；大儿子不用被迫读书，能有时间自由地和亲爹一起玩木头了，也很满意；因为小时候夫人培养得太好，二儿子从小就恋兄，之后娶了哥哥做王后，他们的后代就融合了坏大王和丰侯的血脉，也算达成了夫人的意愿；大巫医则得道升仙，做了文曲星。

由于导演花了太多钱在镜头上（力求把金老师pp上的小绒毛都拍清楚！）导致经费严重不足，本剧就这样愉快地烂尾了。如果观众老爷们反应够好，本剧赚钱了，就可以考虑加拍三人行的番外篇（托腮.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被拙劣引用/化用的历史梗or古诗：  
> 1\. 爱做木工的天启  
> 2\. 冯谖 “长铗归来乎！食无鱼，出无车”  
> 3\. 乐府《行行重行行》  
> 4\. 长信侯 “……乃私求大阴人嫪毐以为舍人……使毐以其阴关桐轮而行”  
> 5\. （传）文昭甄皇后《塘上行》  
> 6\. 李斯 “吾欲与若复牵黄犬俱出上蔡东门逐狡兔，岂可得乎”  
> 向这些梗or诗文道歉（


	4. Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个金丝雀和两个变态日本老公的故事，做梦梦见的，我也不知道我成天做梦了一些啥。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢狗老师@Hund_schmutzigVer一直跟我聊剧情！其实我俩聊的更丰富，奈何本公司制作习惯于烂尾，我也好久没有动笔，笔力下降还请各位不要见怪。  
>  **牛+豆x天 3p 双性** 预警！感谢您先看看预警再进来！

**预警和notes**  
首先这是一个3p，非常肮脏。一定是狗老师把我带坏了（狗老师绝对会说我：您这个变态还来怪我）。当然，更变态这个脑洞不仅3p还双性，大家看好预警，胖虎老师一定要说感谢您的。

Canary就是金丝雀。金老板就是很美很大哥，搞得人很想玩rough sex和囚禁play（当然我怎么可能囚禁呢，这是是犯法的）。

脑洞一直是狗老师跟我讨论来着，本来当时是想写出来的，狗老师一直要求我写出一章章来，奈何又是论文又是考研又是雅思，未能成文，狗老师看上去被我拖得没有了丝毫想法了要，我感觉良心有点痛，不能成文感谢阿狗老师，那就用草率的大纲聊表谢意吧！

也许部分内容会有细致的chapter...当然也不知道是不是猴年马月......

**牛+豆（按照先后顺序）x天（双性设定），架空现实向**

**请不要上升真人！** 我自己感谢您。

**大纲正文**

天是个可爱善良的人。赛场上可爱，赛场下更可爱，谁看到都喜欢，不喜欢的人看到他都要摸着自己的良心感到有一点过不去。天除了跟tc队里的老铁们最好之外，就是跟tj，tr和三方二人了。刚刚升组的时候，天就像一个没长大的奶团子一样，如今慢慢长大了，身上有了一点男人的担当气息，但是依旧非常美丽。因此很招人喜欢，私下的姐姐妹妹们老去rua他的脸，然后纷纷感叹so cute。

一升组亲自见面之后，牛就对可爱的天产生了不轨之心。心里就有点想要占为己有。不过那时候牛也比较年轻（？现在当然也年轻，但是更加mature牛），于是还比较傲气，而且觉得毕竟两个人之间都是男性，关系那麽好搂搂摸摸的就很可以了。毕竟在如此多人中，好像也就他下手比较多，因此也很得意，偶尔看到跟豆一起玩的天，心想豆一直并不敢动手手的（真的么，oggala排练都摸腰了），因此虽然有点在意天跟豆特别友好的竹马关系，倒也没有真的很在意（毕竟自己就是花蝴蝶设定？）。

一开始天就真的是一个特别单纯的少年，他也并没有觉得跟牛好像有点特别的肢体接触有点什么不好的，大家都是男人。虽然他有时候想起来自己的身体特征稍微的感到忧郁，但是年纪小，天真烂漫，就也并不是往那方面想。（难道不是因为没发育嘛？）因此也就一直跟牛保持着特别友好的前后辈的关系（搂搂抱抱的前后辈）。

但是随着天年纪慢慢大了，有时候正常的生理反应他很难当作毫不在意，要是跟正常男人一样早晨或者平时情不自禁一下倒也不是不接受，最关键偶尔几个晚上的春梦之后，内裤给他的感觉就有难言之隐，让他很不愉快的去正视他的身体问题。最关键并不知道为什么，在偶然的一次梦境中，他梦见牛脱光了之后把他摁在床上欲行苟合之事，他在梦里吓得大叫起来，就此冷汗涔涔的醒来了，内裤果然又是需要被洗净（没错，我和狗老师都对内裤有别样的执着）。结果赶上比赛日，他洗漱好了出去就碰见了牛，看见场边做热身准备的牛他心里有了一点异样的感觉，但是他更不想深究，于是就认为是梦境带来的影响，便对自己非常厌恶。竟然对牛产生了不好的想法。但是因为牛的过于亲密的接触让天确实慢慢的感到不太舒服，他总是感觉跟牛交流时，牛靠他靠的有些太近了；他甚至有点感觉牛身上男性的攻占性让他感到一丝被冒犯的感觉。于是他便开始躲着牛，也尽量不跟他接触，来避免这种奇怪的感觉。

但是牛并不知道天的这些小心思。牛还是像往常一样场下缠着天，偶尔摸摸抱抱的，弄得天苦不堪言，更是像兔子一样，跑的快快的，晚宴都逮不到。牛也慢慢感觉天在躲着他，他就觉得有些生气。看见跟豆和三方聊的开心，他嫉妒的跑到天跟前邀请其跟他玩耍，结果天一看见牛跑来就找个借口迅速溜了，搞得牛非常窝火。而这几年相处下来，牛对天的感情是不断加深的，牛希望有一天把天占为己有。结果天对他躲躲闪闪的态度跟对别人产生了强烈的对比，仿佛在折磨他内心的底线。妒火中烧而对天爱的深沉的牛做出了一个大胆的决定。他决定在比赛日后找机会跟天谈话，利用这个机会给天下药，然后自己生米做成熟饭，再跟天表白让他跟自己在一起。

一切都在牛的掌握之中，在又一次比赛之后的gala排练上，牛默默盯了天一整场之后终于逮到天，以好好前辈的姿态半撒娇半央求说想要跟好朋友（？）天玩，牛知道天吃软不吃硬，绝对不会拒绝自己一个前辈的请求，果然天因为不好拒绝，就答应了晚上去找牛玩耍。

为了准备好一切，牛非常体贴的准备了天最喜欢喝的阔落（？）作为下药的溶剂（？忽略化学反应，我说有用就有用），拿出自己从神秘渠道买的药就给天下到了阔落里。这时候天敲门了，用东北腔日语问牛自己可不可以进来，牛收好了自己有点紧张和目的性的表情，掩饰成自己就是准备跟天打游戏。果然一进来熟门熟路的天拿起阔落就喝了下去，感谢了牛的款待，表示自己有点口渴（不要随便喝别人的饮料！）。牛神色如常的给天又添了一杯温水，然后两个人坐下来开始打游戏。

天越打感觉越不对，他感觉自己越来越困，而且越来越没力气，集中精神看屏幕都不可以了。耳边传来牛问他怎么样的关切言语，天直觉感觉不对，努力站起来想要回去，结果还没来得及走到门口，就被后边的牛抓住“邀请”，体贴的告诉天如果困了不如就在这里睡。其实天是不想这样的，他隐隐感觉不安，但是他已经没有力气跟药力作斗争，一下子在牛的怀里沉入梦中。

牛终于得偿所愿了，他感觉有点恍惚。在非常轻柔地把天放在床上之后，他细细品尝了天嘴唇的味道，自言自语道天这样安静的样子真的也非常令人怜爱，让人无法控制。“要知道多少人以暧昧的语气谈论博洋呢？”给无知无觉的天脱衣服的时候牛这样说道。当他脱到最后一条底裤的时候牛突然发现天跟别人不一样（本来牛什么rush之类的乱七八糟的东西都准备好了），突然发现天还有前边的小洞洞，咚非常小巧，被shock的牛在接受事实之后非常高兴，觉得自己捞到了宝，高兴到难以自控，险些伤到了天。拿了一血的牛尽管觉得第一次有些困难，但是得到心爱之人的喜悦还是让他抱着不省人事的天又做了两次（精力充沛！）。之后给身上一片狼藉的天非常体贴的亲手洗干净了，抱着非常香的天入睡了。

天第二天醒来刚开始没有反应过来，药力的晕眩搞得天好久才能聚焦，加上周身的不适和疼痛让他的大脑处于掉线状态，扭头看见牛光着睡在自己身边，发现自己也光着身子，衣服齐齐整整的摆在椅子上，反倒是牛自己的衣服胡乱搭着。天通过身体的感觉知道牛发现了他前边的小洞洞并且做的过火，身下火辣辣的感觉弄得自己很不舒服。他勉强撑着自己穿衣服的动作弄醒了牛，牛顶着鸡窝头抱着天要说些表白之语，结果只收获了天愤怒的一记耳光。天心里五味杂陈，重大变故下竟然茫然，千言万语说不出，一瞬间对牛又失望又害怕，迅速的夺门而去。而牛抚摸着脸上被天打过的地方露出了志在必得的笑容。他一想到自己是天的第一个男人就无比的得意，竟生出些想要昭告天下之心。

回去以后队友们纷纷问天晚上去哪里了，因为看见天疲惫神情非常关切，但是老铁们并不知道天的秘密，天只说自己跟牛打游戏打的晚了，并不敢真的告诉老铁们自己被人迷j了。无助难过的天一个人把自己关在卫生间清洗身体，抱着自己哭了起来，觉得牛如此可怕，就这样拿走了自己的处子之身，而自己想起平时牛跟自己的接触和言语，这才发现不对，后悔莫及。

下午gala的表演天更躲着牛了，满脸都是心情不好，更是只跟豆和老铁们一起呆着，始终跟牛保持着半场的距离，连老铁们跟牛合影拍照都躲开，但是感觉到黏在自己身上的牛的目光永远摆脱不了，沉甸甸的。而豆明显感觉到了牛跟天关系奇怪的地方，但是一点没问，老铁们更是奇怪的问天为什么不再去找牛合照，天沉默不语。

回国之后天用更加投入训练的方式来努力让自己遗忘这件事，在跟牛做完之后他谨慎起见去药店买了紧急避孕药以防万一。第二次比赛很快就到了，牛只觉一日不见如隔三秋，但是天完全不这样觉得，他只想赶紧比完赛回酒店呆着，离牛远一点。但是晚宴没有特殊情况他总是要去的，老铁们嘻嘻哈哈拉着他坐在tj队的邻桌，天就感觉自己坐的地方好像被火盆炙烤，忧心如焚。着急上火之际，牛施施然端着可乐请天喝，摆出了一副“我有错博洋也要原谅我，毕竟我们是那么好的朋友”的委屈样子，就好像不喝了这杯阔落，就是不原谅他。天知道这杯阔落并不简单就不想喝，但是周围人起哄架秧子（毕竟不是酒）加上牛满脸都是期盼的神情，天只好喝了牛给的阔落。结果牛果然没安好心，就在他往回走的时候，他感觉那种熟悉的感觉再次发生了，这次随之而来的更有一种情欲燃烧的感觉，身体的温度开始上升。牛拦下天对老铁们表示想跟天好好交流感情并约好了打游戏，天依旧有点意识模糊，但是这也是天跟老铁们请假的惯用手段，老铁们也都爽快的答应了。

被牛扶着走的天慢慢都把身子靠在了牛身上，他已经不好控制自己了。走廊里没有人，大家都趁着比赛结束出去逛街了，只有他们两人回了酒店（就是这样巧）。而这一切都被尾随的豆看在眼里，才发现自己的竹马跟前辈竟然是这样的关系（毕竟一路牛摸来摸去十分惹眼）。而牛跟天并不清楚，牛把天拉进房间里之后天就瘫坐在地上，眼前一阵阵发昏，裤头也被前边流出来的液体沾湿了。而牛就好像对待珍宝一样，轻柔的用手抚摸着天白皙的脸颊，一边喃喃自语一边亲吻天的鼻尖、脸颊、额头和嘴唇，更兼解开天的西服外套和皮带。牛虽然想跟天做，但是更是把天当作自己的爱人，因此看着天因为药力脸颊升起云霞，面若桃花甚是好看的样子发呆着迷，只知道黏黏糊糊的从头亲到脖子。天努力忍受集中精力用最后一点理智摸到手头酒店用来装纸的木盒打了沉迷于亲吻游戏的牛头，因而拉开门就夺路而逃，被蹲守在门口一直看戏的豆抓到，真可谓是刚出狼窝又入虎口。

话说这豆其实虽然平时不言不语，但是真的到了时间还是非常果敢的。他跟天二人年少相知，知天性情单纯，而自己又是个不在感情中主动的木讷性子，因而平日并不表露情谊，便只做朋友即满足了。未曾想近日观察竟然发现惊天秘密，不由得生出“和尚摸得我摸不得”的心理。一看就是被下药了的天看上去非常好吃，可怜又动人，天一看见相熟信任的豆就扑了上去，豆便把神智已然不清晰的天带到了自己的房间。

要说牛这新买的药物药力实在汹涌，撑着最后的理智跑掉的天在豆这里已然失去了最后的坚持，不仅下意识蹭着豆让他感觉凉爽的身体，还向豆哭着喊着要求救。豆一边嘴里推拒着向什么都听不进去的竹马说不要这样，一边利索的给没力气自己动手的天脱光了（顺便也脱光了自己）。天一边喊着“磨磨救我”，一边引着豆的手摸自己的下边，于是同样的，豆在一开始也被shock到了，但是跟牛不同的是，豆觉得天一直在自己心里就是个男人，于是他很绅士的（？）没有吃前边，而是拿了天小pp的一血。

天再一次迷迷糊糊的醒来，心里已然不知道把牛骂了多少次，然而发现这次躺在自己身边的不是一脸得意的牛，而是用被子把自己裹起来呜呜哭的竹马。虽然光着身子，也感觉到自己小pp的不适，但是天还是很愧疚的认为是自己昨晚因为下了药狂性大发因此把无辜的竹马卷了进来，于是忍着不适跟竹马道歉说自己实在不知道自己会控制不住，也坦承了自己身体的秘密和之前跟牛发生过的事情。豆一副非常无辜的样子让天大哥的心理简直觉得自己作了孽，却完全记不得之前发生的事，只知道自己缠着别人实在不雅，就跟豆说就当作一次意外。

但是没想到豆意外的坚定，表示自己虽然被迫跟天发生了关系（扮猪吃老虎，良心呢？），但是绝对是因为自己之前就很喜欢天，是心甘情愿的。说这些话时，豆纯良的大眼睛露出了非常真诚的情感，搞得连续失身的天有些感动和害羞。看出天的感情，豆更加体贴的说自己可以等，等到天完全愿意为止，如果天不愿意，自己就会把这“美好的一夜”忘掉，跟天做一辈子的好兄弟。

回去之后的天虽然失身，但是莫名其妙的有些害羞，虽然认为是牛害的自己，但是对豆有十分的好感，因此一边清洗一边魂飞天外的冒泡（豆都不知道给天洗！）。结果擦干净自己之后，手机传来消息的滴滴声。一看把天的好心情全部气跑，原来是牛的私号给他发来昨天自己被摁在墙上和牛接吻的照片还有视频。心机的牛提前在屋子里放好了摄像头，拿视频和照片威胁天跟自己要么在一起，要么就要让别人知道（当然并不会这样做）。自己要他来的时候天必须来跟他见面（做）。

而这边牛刚美滋滋的给小情人发完消息等待囊中之物上门被他吃，豆就找上了门。虽然在冰上，但是声音嘈杂而且两个tj队的在一起并不显眼，笑的非常礼貌的豆感谢了牛昨晚的款待，并表示牛不把天照顾好就让他出门真的太危险了。豆在离开前笑眯眯的跟牛表示，天小pp的滋味非常好，“想必前辈也经常能够享受这样的博洋吧，真是令人想想就很愉快的呢。”牛被豆的嚣张心机气的一佛出世二佛升天，然而公众场合，就算气到紧咬牙根，也要保持优雅的微笑。看着豆施施然离去的背影，牛脑海中已经准备好了要把天折腾无数次。

之后因为比赛跟各种见面尴尬的问题，豆天的关系发展停在原地，一直保持着一种尴尬暧昧的好朋友的关系，每次都有点羞涩，但是天一定要装作非常大哥的样子，但是一看到豆羞涩和含情脉脉的大眼睛，天就有点羞涩。但是他们两个的好也仅限于增加了line私聊的程度而已，豆知道天并不想要提到牛，因此除非天主动提到，豆从来都不会发表跟牛有关的言论，做出了一副很值得信赖的模样；时间一长，豆天也没事互相送个礼物问候对方。豆送的克朗托天天就一直带着，特别喜欢。

而牛就完全不一样了。已经吃到嘴里的美味怎么可能再次吐出来呢？一次两次拿着视频照片威胁天的牛成功地把天绑在了自己身边。牛是非常有手段的心机ox（无论是床上还是床下）。刚开始天并不愿意跟他在一起，每次要做就好像上刑床，紧咬牙关，好像贞洁烈妇（x）一般；但是牛并不是那种非常粗暴的人，相反的是，牛虽然很想吃到天，为了更好的让天臣服于他，乖乖做他的canary，他在床上的手段层出不穷。有时候跟他上一次床，天就好像自己从头到脚被扒了一层皮一样，尊严扫地，羞窘不堪（天心想：这些个玩具的玩法真是闻所未闻......）。而牛却很享受这种过程，每次看着并不情愿的天因为这些手段而不得不呻吟告饶，他的心中就充满了成就感，就好像此刻自己作为男性的那一部分变成无比强大和具有攻击性，把自己的canary包裹的严严实实。等到天被折腾到了昏昏欲睡，他就会非常温柔的抚慰天一番，然后搂着温香软玉睡觉。

而豆其实也并不是一无所知的。实际上，他送给天的项链里内含一个小型窃听器。每次天身边发生了什么他知道的一清二楚，包括在小黑屋里牛都对天做了些什么。一边鄙夷的认为前辈真的变态，这样对待可爱的博洋，一边无法控制的沉迷于偷听天哭泣尖叫的过程。这个做贼的心理让他又过瘾又压抑。他明知道自己跟天的亲密接触一定会引得牛大怒，进而晚上拉着天回去“加场”；但是他就是故意的享受因为自己而给天带来的“惩罚”。为此牛多次跟天发怒让他不要跟别的男人接触（别人：我们才不会那么想！），因为他认为所有男人都会跟自己一样，对canary生出龌龊的心理（天大怒：只有你才龌龊！）。天对豆送的项链时时刻刻贴身带着，而牛总是异常的调笑问他为何不摘掉而丝毫不吃醋（实际上这才是心中最高的醋坛子），天就沉默不语。于是牛笑嘻嘻的表示天心里总是记挂着小竹马这个小情人令他真是伤心，却总是换来天的严词驳斥，表示我的磨磨才不会跟你一样！此时天还不知道牛已经知道豆吃了天，牛也装作自己并不知道样子，第一次吃小pp也故意跟天说“第一次就如此美味，真像是已经被人吃过了呢”云云，而趴在床上的天听了心虚也就并不言语，随他去了。

天在跟牛的这一段关系中总是显得有些郁郁寡欢，尽管身体大部分时候很爽，但是心理上从来是不情愿的。牛也知道这一点，但是从不放弃的跟天说些骚话，做些过火的play，来表达自己对天炽热的爱（？）。有时候开着晚宴灯红酒绿的，他就把canary拉到雕塑下或者门脚贴着天的耳朵说“我想舔你”等等，手也并不老实（雕塑：几千年过去了，现代人真是变态！）。天却因为这些行为而感到非常不自由。牛总是把他拉到小黑屋里“教训”他，斥责他对自己不忠诚，今天跟三方玩拉手（三方：？），明天跟大鹅男男女女玩彩带（老萨：？？？），后天又跟小竹马含情脉脉，真是到处搞暧昧！天听了就很憋屈，但刚开始天懒得跟他吵，然后后来牛越来越过分，要求天不许跟他们说话，搞得天大怒，天真的发怒了牛反而又好声好气的搂着天说自己多么多么爱天，看见别的男人跟他说话就要嫉妒的不得了让他可怜可怜自己云云，但是趴在牛胸膛上的天却满腹委屈的想着豆绝对不会影响他跟别人好，更不会玩一些让他不舒服的奇怪play，委屈的天抱着小被子背对着牛简直悲从中来，恨不得立刻离开这个虎狼之地，结果却不能。

而之后的一次疯狂play之后（原因是一次比赛豆没有去，但是把巧克力送给天，结果被牛抓到就狠狠的吃醋了，逼着天“吃”光豆的巧克力，当然豆是知道的，收听直播），牛发现天在偷偷吃避孕的药，他才知道天身体确实不是单纯的比别人多一个器官，而是真的可以养孩子。逼问之下才知道天害怕自己总是内射结果会出现意外（牛真的太粗心了！），就吃这种长期对身体可能会有影响的药物。牛心里觉得有些难过，觉得天不跟自己说是很不拿自己当他的男朋友（谁家男朋友是这样......），但是还是跟掉眼泪的天保证除非天愿意，自己跟他做的时候一定会带套，或者s到外面，绝对不让他为难，影响他的职业生涯，但是不要再吃药（此处应该有带套的牛的逼着天发誓以后给他养孩子的rough sex一次，但是就当它随风飘散了吧）。

休赛季很快就到来了，天庆幸自己（的pp）总算可以歇歇了，而夏天去日本冰演的时候，就可以跟自己的好竹马一起玩耍。竹马邀请他务必赏光，在日本期间到自己家里做客，家里也并没有别人因此不用觉得尴尬，他也可以尽地主之谊带天好好在日本玩玩。而天看到豆言辞中又渴望又卑微，心头小鹿乱跳的就答应了“好兄弟”豆的邀请。在做客期间，他感觉豆分外体贴，可以说他想要什么，下一秒豆就把东西呈送到了他的眼前，他也知道自己和豆的关系在那一晚之后就发生的质变（豆可是一直没变，只有他变了），但是他一想到牛和自己的身体就心情复杂，对待豆无微不至的关照是又愧疚又感激，总是心里觉得欠了豆，格外想要补偿，因此也对豆非常的好。除了不正式发生关系，日子过得就好像脆皮小夫妻一样。

但是天并不知道他的一举一动都在豆的掌握之中，不仅豆给他的手机偷偷按了定位连接到自己的手机上，更是通过之前送给天的项链监控天的一举一动，只有天自己被蒙在鼓里，以为豆真的像表面一样纯良。天更不知道的是，他每晚喝的水里都有让他睡得更熟的药物，豆会潜入他的屋子里扒下他的睡裤睡衣，对他舔来舔去，甚至偷偷的来一发腿交，把beep射到天的内裤上（结果搞得天以为自己被牛玩坏了，身体敏感到少了男人就会做春梦）。除了没有做到最后一步，实际上什么都干了。

天虽然不知道但是牛全然知道，他早就偷偷回到了日本，还偷偷在半夜到了豆跟天现住的大别野里跟豆会面讽刺豆是个胆小鬼，明明喜欢天那么多年结果现在除了敢在天睡着的时候偷偷摸摸，实际上就是个变态。豆则讽刺牛只会用强结果天并不喜欢牛，而说到变态自己作为后辈又怎么敢跟前辈抢名头？牛却并不是那么在意，他认为只要时间长了，天这样吃软不吃硬又重感情的人一定会在意自己。反倒是豆这样遮掩自己有一天暴露了反而不知道天会不会彻底讨厌豆。豆哑口无言。牛提议倒是不如一起分享天，如果是为了彻底拥有天，两个人的保护也许才能够。豆嘲笑牛如此大方似乎别有用心，“若真是心爱之人哪里愿意跟人分享？”。牛却回答正是因为害怕有一天自己会失去天，这才勉为其难只跟豆分享自己心爱的人，也因为豆心爱的人也是天。“宇野君也知道博洋是多惹人喜欢的吧，我经常看见你看到博洋跟别人在一起的样子发呆呢。”牛表示两个人一起分享可以，但是如果豆使手段的话，他表示就算他得不到天，也永远不会让豆得到天。走之前订下君（恶）子（魔）协定的牛表示，豆的行动应该迅速一点，“不然不知道我的耐心是不是能支持我看到宇野君跟博洋表白呢？”

虽然跟牛订下了分享天的决定，但是豆在面对怎么跟天光明正大的表白还是非常的犹豫不决。而天有时候表露出来的态度让他更是没有决心，害怕会受到拒绝。但是私底下干的事情却越发变态，让他更害怕有一天一旦被发现就会被天彻底的厌弃。而独自出门买菜的天遇到了牛（已经游荡好久了），牛把天逼到墙角先要了一个久别重逢的深吻，当然并不需要征求天的同意。看见天手里拎着要买的菜调笑天叫他宇野太太，贤惠到管起宇野君的饭食来了。被冒犯到的天觉得牛在欺负自己又老实又可爱的竹马，也不甘示弱的回击道不是所有人都跟牛一样变态，只会想着如何折腾自己，也不会限制自己的行动和交友。听到此处的牛嗤笑不已，随手扯下天颈间的豆送的项链，给他扭开中间原本放磁石的地方告诉他，这就是他的好竹马给他的“自由”——一个小型窃听器。看见天不敢置信的脸，牛邪恶的笑道不仅有窃听器，就连天的手机里都装了定位，而且晚上趁着天睡梦中，豆都不知道干了多少好事。听到此处天才知道自己一晚晚做的春梦不只是梦，而是真的受到了豆的影响，那些话也是豆的真话。天扔下牛跑回家里，他不相信自己真的被豆使出了这样的手段，豆纯良无害的表面是假的，心里其实跟牛没有分别。他把项链和手机扔到了豆的面前，让他给自己一个解释。

看到自己真相毕露的豆一下子就知道是牛捣的鬼，心里暗骂牛，表面上却装成可怜巴巴掉眼泪的样子，抱着天的大腿表白。天气到颤抖，只感自己信错了人，万念俱灰之下挣开豆的手就要离开，结果被豆死死抱住。天情急之下根本挣脱不开豆的死死桎梏，也不知道为什么自己连一个矮子都挣不开。心灰之余便对豆说了好一番狠话，要两人再不往来，听到此处豆呆愣愣的睁大了水汽朦胧的眼睛，质问天竟然真的这么绝情。天感觉豆情绪不对，感谢牛对他长期的言传身教，他现在感觉豆的样子就好像变态发作的牛，便只想后退，没想到被一下子转变成阴郁变态气质的豆骇住，“都是博洋把我变成这个样子的”。此时门口却传来拍手鼓掌的声音，扭头一看，看见牛拎着手里的钥匙非常闲适关起门叫好“真是一出好戏呀，shoma”。此时豆也不哭了，神色如常的擦掉眼泪站了起来，“要不是前辈，我也不会这么早被戳穿的，前辈真是急不可耐呀。”天只觉大事不妙赶紧逃跑，但是此时已经跑不掉了，牛挡住门口，无论天怎么踢打，都没松手让天打开房门，牛一把把努力开门的天拦腰扛了起来，扔到了床上。天明白要发生什么，拼命挣扎，大骂两人都是骗子，结果被豆和牛联手压制撕掉了衣服。意识到不得不被3p的天认命的呜呜哭了起来，而牛豆两人毫不心软的把受到惊吓的天做的晕了过去。醒来后天发现天都黑了，身下发着钝痛，身边一个人都没有，他摸索着找到扔的到处都是的衣服，感觉就好像自己的自尊碎了一地，就扔在这地上。

而豆在卧室门外非常不爽牛横插一杠破坏他的计划。但是牛对他所谓的计划嗤之以鼻，“如果不是我，shoma还不知道要偷偷晚上做多少见不得人的勾当。”说罢便非常嘴贱的说起联手把天做晕的事情，“shoma一向那么老实的样子，没想到今日对待博洋真是异常勇猛，博洋怎么求饶shoma都不停下，我看着都心疼万分呢，没想到shoma竟然如此变态，只怕博洋醒来都是感觉幻灭的。”而豆却非常不赞同，“执意压着博洋三人行的不是前辈吗？真是年纪大了记性不好呢。前辈才是真正的大变态吧，博洋都昏过去了前辈还没放过他，真是看上去非常不知足呢。”

之后的日子天觉得简直暗无天日，同时应付两个精力旺盛之人的求欢实在不是一件很容易的事情，加上两个人如果是同时的无度索求，那天就觉得这日子简直没法过了。天这才从牛的嘴里知道豆的所作所为，但是豆也在天的面前没少说牛的行径。虽然天对豆冷战了一段时间，但是毕竟牛豆二人床风不同（此时疲于应付的天自然更喜欢豆那种一板一眼例行公事的床风），因此每次事后事前看着大眼睛豆豆的乖巧模样，善良的大哥心里很快就原谅了豆，并骗自己实际上都是牛挑拨的（牛真是感到冤枉）！而牛因为在豆面前都没有给天留面子（无非骚话连篇罢了），让天觉得羞愤难当，加之总是三人行中提倡一些奇怪的play，因此为天所惧怕，便更与豆亲近些。而这一切被牛看在眼里，是又吃醋又没有办法，因为只要他稍有孟浪之举，天就会撒娇卖乖一样缩进豆的怀里，而豆这个见色忘义（什么破义）的同盟便丢盔卸甲，早就不知道跟谁才是一对。看惯了豆天二人亲密的相处模式结果天面对自己便要横眉冷对，牛只觉得气愤难当却还不得不忍，自然就更在床上找回些来。

因着牛和豆床事中偏好不同（如牛更喜前豆更喜后），因而天时常严肃提醒牛“带套”而豆虽屡次提醒不改但也无妨，由此更让牛感到不满，时常以前辈自居而教训起后辈来，无非“对博洋好”云云。豆心想连天都不管这牛倒是许多的事，便也生出许多异心来。

实际上天也并非是不故意这样分别对待牛和豆的，他正是因为一番思量后，觉得若是利用两个人的心而二者留其一则对自己最好，便故意人前人后对豆更好些。跟豆独处时，也要流露出一副不胜之状，泣涕涟涟之余偶有一语，都能让豆对牛之于天有无数过分猜想，久而久之便引得所谓的同盟生出异心，引发争斗，而天便可坐收渔翁之利。并非这牛对天好天不知，而是实在是牛的手段令天感到难以适应，特别是管控之严屡屡让天厌烦，牛常做长舌妇之语，言语间提及三方二人总不在少，甚至衣物上多余头发都能拿下来大作文章，便觉得豆那种睁一只眼闭一只眼的风格更合的他的胃口。

但是牛从来不是一个坐以待毙被动出局的人，他敏锐的察觉到天此类行径有时故意做给他看，很多时候待他也不如从前那样，多了许多的矫情和挑剔（但是他知道天实际上并不是这样的人，有可能故意惹火他弄伤之后做给豆看）。于是就一次与天共赴云雨之后，称着天入眠，单邀豆来楼下客厅一坐，窃窃私语说如此如此，豆这才知天对自己如今格外亲密用意如何，当便怒不可遏，愤怒之余更有寒心。豆本以为是天与自己竹马竹马，年少情分，不含半点其他心意，自己长期恳请表态，这才最终得了天的善待，本以为你侬我侬是真情流露，娇憨情态也都无比自然，未曾想含着算计之心。细细想来，近日相处何不是藏着些怪异之处。“可不能让这小骗子占了这样的便宜。”牛坐在客厅笑嘻嘻看着豆有何动作，只见豆上了楼去，以极不尊重之态脱了懵懂醒来的天的衣服，便浑作qb之态，做的天哭喊不止。天醒来只觉得一根火热棍子插着自己进进出出，极不舒服，一见是好磨磨便还想着可以求饶便可躲过，可豆神色冷漠，身下动作极为粗暴，虽然没有内射，但爽过之后便把自己的白皙身子当成破布一样，胡乱把东西射了一身便扔下他穿好裤子走掉，连收拾都不带一次。而牛在楼下生生坐了一整场的春宫宴，怒气未消神色阴郁的豆下楼来便讥嘲牛，“前辈这可满意了？”便转身离开。

而楼上这天呜呜哭的累了，便也就这样勉强和衣躺在被里，眼角红肿脸色发白。半睡半醒间只听牛轻轻上门来拿着温湿的毛巾把他擦了干净，盖好被子，搂着他的头便怜惜道“博洋也知道shoma实际上就是这样的，又何必利用shoma和我对博洋的一片心意来故意挑起事端呢？”就此二人相拥而眠不提。

此后断断续续见面或和也都是跟着比赛和冰演来的了。虽然天并不喜这样的关系，但是二人严防死守，愣是让他觅不到一丝能从这重重情网中逃脱的机会。比赛日后天时常是眼下乌青无精打采，而这二人倒也不是在人前显得跟他很热络，而是远远的盯着他看他与谁言语。

天的好朋友陈某（智者三）便是发现这异样的第一人。出于道义他直接开口问天是不是遇到了什么难处，他看天支支吾吾似有难言之隐，却又强撑无事。他越想越怪，却不曾想他这番接触落到牛豆二人眼中，又是一重天的罪过（牛：不许与Nathan选手亲密接触！是不是跟他要过！）。仔细观察，眼神比针尖还细的陈某就发现好朋友（这是真的好朋友）天的高领衣服下的脖颈处有明显的吻痕，而偶尔露出来的白皙手腕上道道青痕更是分外明显，仿佛被什么东西勒过一样。而眼下乌青一看就是纵欲过度（?）。晚宴偷偷观察的三果然发现牛天之间的奸情，虽然做的很小心，但是还是能看出牛和天两个人微妙的关系，而天的推拒蹙眉之态，更是让三坚定了要帮助好朋友的想法。

陈某先是找到了跟天一直关系很好的豆来旁敲侧击牛和天异常的关系，并试探性地打听天的异常。可三哪知道跟天发生关系的可不止牛一人，更兼有站在他面前这个扮猪吃老虎的豆！豆作为同盟当然打掩护打的滴水不漏，让三以为他对此一无所知。然而牛通过豆早已知晓三的行动，当然私下对天的一番惩罚也是少不了的，然而通过藏在天项链里的窃听器（从第一次3p后便是正大光明被要求日日带着不许摘下）便知道二人的交流内容。之后三更是又找天谈过，直言自己已经发现了他身上的痕迹，并认为这不是一般的sex能够弄出来的，但是天坚持声称是自己喜欢这样做才跟男朋友这样玩的，并不是遭到胁迫。三显然知道他说的不是实情，但是天坚决的态度和他央求三保守秘密的请求不得不让他保持沉默。陈某只好找到牛单独谈话，而牛那里自然也是让三抓不到把柄，三直言天是个好人，让牛不要欺负他。牛笑道自己疼他还来不及，为什么还要欺负他呢？三长叹一声，只好跟天单独说如若需要帮助便不要客气来找自己。天心头感动，但碍于豆牛的淫威，自然是摇首不答，含泪相送了。而没有放弃观察的三才慢慢发现不光是牛，连豆都是犯罪嫌疑人！被shock到三观的陈某只觉自己的朋友只怕是难逃了两只魔爪，加之自己和方反反复复的美剧感情一样分分合合，便也无心在管这三人复杂混乱的关系了。（此处先按下另表不提，这一对是方x三，小周很有点abc会玩的elite气质，适合渣男角色，而三就是忠实于学术研究最后心死的帅气nathan chen，两人始于419的感情也可谓是北美圈的一对轰轰烈烈，当然这二人跟canary日后一双子女关系匪浅，这又是本剧情线n年后的事情了。）

这三人关系一直保持到了三人退役之后。这期间虽然诸多矛盾，但是这神奇怪异的三角关系竟然完美的保持了下来。而天也真的就乖乖做了两人的canary。老公们都有严格的时间安排，偶尔三人行，但实际上因为location不一样因此很少出现这样的情况。天慢慢的也接受了自己跟牛豆两人淫乱的关系。偶尔依然十分想要逃离，但是也就是想想罢了。虽然一直是对当年迷j自己的牛豆有些个淡淡的，但是还是默许了这样的关系。而豆因为跟天又更加温柔些，所以天在很多时候更加信赖豆一些。而牛因为床上的花样多，因此常常让天赏了枕头击打，被天骂“变态”云云。但牛有些时候是有些嬉皮笑脸的，惹恼了天打他耳光，却要拿着天打耳光的手又揉又亲，弄得天完全发不起脾气来。

退役之后的第一个夏天，天受邀去豆做座长的冰演。而之后感到各种不适，腹部疼痛，以致内裤稍有见红。天便知道自己可能是不妙。偷偷买来验孕棒一测，果然是中标了，就想起来之前去加国公干顺道与牛荒淫了几日，并没有带套吃药，想来就是那会有的。这样大的事情天不敢瞒着豆，便晚上跟豆独处的时候告诉了豆，豆听闻大惊，高兴之余却觉得自己也没有那么高兴，反而升起一股强烈的不安和失落来。看着天一脸柔顺的半羞半喜的抚摸腹部的模样，豆似乎感觉自己和牛的天平里，自己再也不是占优的那个。他反常的问天，是准备把孩子生下来吗？天觉得非常纳闷，更觉得此刻豆神情古怪，便小心翼翼的问豆难道不高兴有一个孩子吗？豆呐呐称是，但是失神的目光落在他现在并不明显的腹部，却也没什么温情。

第二日豆央求天陪他去山区度假散心，这一呆就是一个月，山区里信号也不好（21世纪依旧也有没法好好通电的地方！反正有钱豆也可以造一个屏蔽信号的屋子！），自然天也无从联系牛和其他人（忽略这个什么家里人朋友，就是不联系牛，因为豆不让！）。每天都是陪豆聊天散心，偶尔就是豆突然反常的疯狂求爱，动作激烈让天抚着肚子要豆轻些。而豆仿佛是感到害怕一样，睡觉都要拉着天的手要不放开。实际上豆不知道为什么，并不喜欢这个突然来的孩子。以前跟牛一起三人行的时候，牛从来对“让天养孩子”的事情十分热衷，而豆从来都跟天表示的是，因为自己喜欢天的时候认为天就是个男人，自然从来也不会有孩子上的期盼。他觉得天有了孩子之后就对牛很不一样，总是想要见到牛，而且一个人的时候会非常温柔笑眯眯的摸着肚子自言自语。豆一想到未来牛有可能跟天组成一个如此完美和谐的三口之家，心里嫉妒的就要扭曲。他甚至脑海中想要让这个孩子流掉，可以让天从楼梯上摔倒，或者做爱的时候让天感到难受。但是每次这个念头出来的时候，他都努力收住心头的魔鬼，但是看着天的肚子一天天大起来，他惶惶然不可终日。

有一日黄昏，两个人坐在榻榻米上一起看窗外的夕阳，有一搭没一搭的聊着天。突然豆神情激动的握着天的手，表示天如果不想要这个孩子，就去流掉。并问天，“博洋不是一直讨厌前辈用那样不正当的手段得到了你吗？如果我们在一起，只有我们两个，我带博洋走的话，好不好？”

天很讶异，但是看豆的眼神很执着，便知道自己也该认真回答。天觉得自己跟牛豆两个人一起过了许多年，现在更有了牛的孩子，自己其实没有想那么多，只希望把孩子生下来之后好好让孩子长大。并觉得这个孩子是老天给自己的恩赐，并没有因为他感到难过或者恐惧。

而豆的眼神一点点暗淡下来，便不做言语。晚上豆依旧像往常那样不顾天的身体求爱，天便知道了豆的恐惧从何而来，但是只是叫着shoma摸着他的头便不再言语。而摸到天肚子的豆一下仿佛失掉了所有勇气，就抱着天呜呜哭了起来。

此时的牛终于发现了不对，联系豆联系不上，联系天联系不上。机智的牛通过之前给天偷偷安装的通讯得知了现在天的所在，便准备直接上门捉奸（x）。未曾想一开门就是shoma，见着豆的牛眼睛都红了，差点就要大骂豆怎么回事，又要做小人。结果就听见屋里天高兴的叫他的名字，扶着肚子从楼梯上跑下来。几月未见，机智的牛一下子看到天的肚子马上就知道了是怎么回事，立刻转忧为喜，还是大喜，高兴的把天举起来转圈。一个劲的叫自己要做爸爸了！高兴的就好像一个孩子一样。至此牛立刻明白豆到底为什么把天给藏了起来，更心惊于豆准备要做什么。豆干巴巴的看着他们两人亲亲热热在一起的样子，自己就好像一个外人。他忧郁的坐在餐桌旁，看见牛从后边搂抱着坐着饭菜的天，而牛似有所查，一边在天耳边笑语，一边目光如炬向豆投去暗含威胁的目光。

之后的日子就是牛搂着老婆天天睡大觉和失落的豆在院里砌大灶的几个月，直到天生下一个酷肖牛的儿子。而砌灶不仅是因为牛说要给天铁锅炖大鱼补身体，更是豆觉得漫漫长夜自己获得心灵慰藉的方式——不过人随事迁，等到生完儿子之后，天天院里砌大灶的人就变成了牛，因为天说了一定要给shoma一个孩子也才行。郁闷的牛和豆纷纷练了一手好厨艺给天补身体下奶（x），之后的第二年天果然又给豆生了一个大眼睛女儿，至此三个人愉快的生活在了一起，至于之后的故事就是熟天跟年富力强的老公们没羞没臊的喝奶或者怀孕play了，次数太多，此处便不再表。而这儿子和女儿长大后，跟之前感情纠葛十几年的方三又是另有一番纠葛，若各位观众老爷们觉得大纲还算有趣，便赏脸给予支持赞赏，咱就把这儿女辈和副cp的投奔怒海，都一并说来。

另：前文提及怀孕之后牛怀抱天威胁豆的场景，乃狗老师梦境赞助。自己瞎bb了1w3，我也不知道为啥我大纲能写这么多！

谢谢大家！


	5. 成人影片《王妃的职责》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 听俄罗斯土味民歌Чужая жена（已是他人妻）产生的糟糕脑洞，和皮编剧@Petersburg聊了之后扩充成了和Chapter 2的《笼中鸟》成人版类似的成人片的剧本大纲。能点进这里的朋友应该都知道我是什么尿性，其中很多设定都和我之前的脑洞有类似之处，反正是我抄我自己，没毛病。  
>  **预警：**  
>  1\. all天，有姓名的攻分别是牛/豆/萨/方/三（排名不分先后，其中三天为柏拉图关系），不能接受的朋友请绕道  
> 2\. 剧情非常混乱，人物各种渣，慎点  
> 3\. 非abo，但能生崽，无具体描写  
> 4\. 架空背景（类似近代西方宫廷），请不要考虑任何科学原理、历史/社会现实，我胖虎说啥就是啥  
>  **请慎点！请慎点！请慎点！**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基本剧情和人设由本狗导演确定，皮编剧@Petersburg提出了不少建设性建议和一些金句，最后由我整理成文。  
> 提比略·Hanyu这个变态人设是皮编剧提的，有事找她，我不负责（甩锅.jpg）  
> 鉴于Samarin同志的新sp《Polyushko Pole》真的非常社会主义好兄弟，皮编剧和我一致决定给他多多加戏。

**Petersburg &Hund制片厂 最新力作 《王妃的职责》（R18）**

~~**（又名《学习才是万能的》/《提比略·Hanyu害人不浅》/《青年亚历山大的烦恼》/《萨大壮与金翠花》）** ~~

（最后那个奇怪的名字是皮编剧提的，与我无关（写成Alexander the Strong and Floral Jin会不会好一点

**主演**

Boyang Jin as _Herzog Boyang von Harbin/ Princess of Uno_

Yuzuru Hanyu as Prince Hanyu/ _Emperor Hanyu_

Shoma Uno as _Prince of Uno_

Alexander Samarin as _Grand Duke Alexander Vladimirovich_

**友情出演**

Vincent Zhou as _Lord Vincent_

Nathan Chen as _Dr. Chen_

**剧情介绍**

单纯少年小金（B. Jin饰）是H公国的统治者家的小儿子，父母是贵族中罕见的恩爱夫妻，哥哥姐姐也都关系融洽。小金从小被宠大，因为不是继承人，公国又很富庶不愁养不起他，童年便过得随心所欲。虽然被千娇万宠，但本性善良的小金完全没有被宠坏，性格讨人喜欢，运动神经也很发达，只有一个缺点——不爱学习，反倒爱看些骑士小说，满脑子浪漫主义幻想，家里也由着他去。

七八岁时的某日，小金跟着哥哥姐姐换上富裕平民的服装，上街游玩。在街上他们遇见一个油腻邋遢、状似疯癫的老胖子，周围人却对他很是尊敬，原来此人正是被称为Dog the Prophet的著名预言家老狗。不少人排着队想让老狗帮他们做预言，老狗却像一条晒太阳的老沙皮似的懒得搭理。小金路过时，老狗垂死病中惊坐起，指着小金说：“这孩子是做皇后的命啊……”哥哥姐姐们觉得以他们家的门第，小金日后就算嫁给哪国国君也不是什么稀罕事，就没有放在心上，带着小金走了。

当晚，老狗来到公爵府邸，说自己白天的预言有误，希望和府上主人详谈。哥哥姐姐们闻报十分惊讶，白天上街时他们并没有自报家门，这老狗竟能找到此处，可见有些本事，于是恭敬地请老狗进来。老狗盯着小金看了片刻，忽然一副鬼上身的样子喃喃自语起来：“奇怪啊……奇怪啊，明明是做皇后的面相，为什么却没有婚姻的支撑……”胡言乱语听上去很不吉祥，哥哥姐姐们听了很是生气，又怕影响年幼的小金，于是让人把老狗丢出门去。

十四岁的时候，梦想是星辰大海的小金跟随使团出海，去隔壁的J帝国访问。在那里他结识了和他一样大的Prince Uno（S. Uno饰），以及Prince Uno亲哥、比他们大三岁的Prince Hanyu（Y. Hanyu饰）（不要纠结亲兄弟姓氏为何不同的问题，本导演说啥就是啥）。yycm从小就表示对政治和社交毫无兴趣，成天窝在自己的小房间里看他感兴趣的书、玩些从市民阶层流传来的玩具，只有亲近好友们大力相邀，才能把他请出门游玩。不过他和小金很是投缘，虽然两个人聊天的内容一个天南一个海北，但都莫名感到和谐。

小金很快就被博学多才 ~~（其实就是看脸）~~ 的ysjx吸引，虽然ysjx说得的话题对他来说往往过于高深，但他非常享受与他交谈。三人经常一起去远足、游湖、滑冰，相处愉快。回国后，为了让自己以后能跟得上ysjx的话题，小金开始捡起他之前嫌弃的课业，学起之前最讨厌的拉丁文；他保持着和J帝国的两位王子的通信，和yycm交换模型车图纸，向ysjx请教知识。每次ysjx给他推荐高深的典籍，他都会马上去找来看。小金突然开始认真学习，令哥哥姐姐们都大为欣慰。他也在给yycm的信中吐露了对比他们大三岁的那位哥哥的迷恋，yycm则回信说“我为您感到高兴”。

十六岁时，小金在书信里对ysjx表达了爱意，对方回信表示自己也有同样的心情。再见面时两人顺理成章地滚到了床上。J帝国宫廷里的人对这段关系并不是无所察觉，事实上，年轻的Prince Hanyu沾花惹草的风流事迹在宫廷里人尽皆知，一开始大家都以为小金不过是ysjx的又一只普通猎物，只不过他的身份比其他的猎物高贵而已。不过随着时间流逝，大家发现这回ysjx似乎投入了非比寻常的热情，持续的时间也比往常久得多。联想到小金的出身，大家都默认他是打算等和他门当户对又感情甚笃 ~~（还好骗）~~ 的小金到议婚年龄，成就一段完美的政治联姻。

小金对恋人的博爱之名并非没有耳闻，但他毕竟年轻又天真，嫉妒的样子也单纯可爱，被巧舌如簧的英俊恋人哄一哄，也就暂且安心下来。而且他们并不能时常呆在一起，分离期间对恋人的思念超过了嫉妒之情；小金也写信悄悄向好友yycm询问ysjx是否如传言般和某某夫人过从甚密之类，yycm对这些花边新闻毫无兴趣，小金提到的某某夫人的人名和脸他都对不上号，就总是回信说不知道，小金也无可奈何。但他还是坚定地相信着他的浪漫恋情能持续。

老皇帝去世，Prince Hanyu继位成为Emperor Hanyu；不久后，小金也到了十八岁，所有人都认为新皇会马上向H公国求亲，为J帝国娶回一位娘家强大而富庶的皇后。事实是，ysjx确实亲自带着使团来求亲，但文书上写的却是已经被封为亲王的Prince Uno的名字。所有人（包括小金的哥哥姐姐）都以为是文书上出了低级的誊写错误，ysjx却当场表示没有错误，他就是来为亲弟弟求亲的。小金完全不敢相信自己的眼睛和耳朵，他看着带着完美的外交表情的ysjx，好似从不认识这个人；站在哥哥身后的yycm则是一副低眉顺眼的样子。

哥哥姐姐们也知道小金心有所属，所以暂时没有答应。会面结束后，小金冲到J国使团的住处，质问ysjx为何会是这副情况，如果一开始就不想和自己结婚，为什么要和自己滚到一起。ysjx态度一如往常，亲昵地搂过小金，说他知道小金这种热爱自由的性格一定受不了作为Empress的束缚感（此处应有bgm：Elisabeth das Musical《我只属于我自己》zu fliehn vor der lästigen Pflicht~~），所以还不如和yycm结婚成为王妃，又能光明正大出入宫廷和他在一起，又不用被皇后的身份压迫。而他自己也不会结婚，这样身为王妃的小金依然是J帝国最尊贵的 ~~女人~~ 夫人。

小金愤怒地质问说你都没有跟我商量过怎么知道我一定会害怕被皇后的身份束缚，怎么能拿婚姻大事开玩笑？而且把自己的爱人塞给弟弟做妻子这种行为也过于无耻了。他本以为自己和ysjx情投意合，两人出身也足够相配，他们会和自己的父母一样，成为幸福的一对；没想到ysjx给他整了这一出。ysjx却无所谓地表示自己从来不相信什么婚姻（这种思想，怕不是亨利八世生的，小时候看到亲妈被亲爹砍头之类的）。小金这才发现，在之前的交往中，ysjx从来没有对他承诺过要和他结婚、组建家庭之类的。

对ysjx失望透顶的小金又去找了yycm，他不相信yycm会接受兄长的无耻要求。yycm却对他说身为贵族无法决定自己的婚姻是正常的，他本来就没指望能和自己喜欢的人结婚，而且他也不觉得自己会喜欢上谁。与其和完全不认识的人结婚，和相熟的小金结婚反而是很好的选择，至少两人相处愉快。他表示自己很乐意接受这门婚事，如果小金也愿意的话就更好了。

小金失魂落魄地回到了自己的府邸，他关于浪漫爱情和美好婚姻的幻想似乎在一瞬间破灭了。他以前还总是感叹浪漫小说的主人公由于阶级差异、一方已婚之类的因素无法终成眷属，又窃喜自己和ysjx完全没有这样的问题；现在看来，自己却是最大的傻瓜。哥哥姐姐们都知道小金心里属意的是ysjx，虽然他们可以放心把小金交给老实的yycm，但ysjx这种和小金谈恋爱又把他塞给弟弟的行为让哥哥姐姐们很不满，他们告诉小金不用担心政治因素，如果他不愿意，可以马上拒绝这门婚事。

出乎他们意料的是，小金思考了一个晚上，答应了与yycm的联姻。此时哥哥姐姐们想起了多年前那个疯癫的预言家老狗的话，于是都劝说小金再好好考虑、不要赌气，但小金非常坚定，并且马上找到使团在文书上签了自己的名字，哥哥姐姐也没法阻止他了，只好告诉他如果受了委屈就回家里住，这里永远是他的家。

小金收拾心情，带着无懈可击的笑容参加了婚礼，仿佛是一位真正幸福的新娘。新婚之夜，小金和yycm像小时候那样一起玩拼图，然后盖棉被纯睡觉。次日，小金第一次正式以Princess Uno的身份和yycm一起去皇宫觐见皇帝。小金本以为ysjx至少在正式场合会装得正常一点，没想到他竟然敢在觐见过程中就对小金动手动jio，yycm还一副视而不见的样子，侍从们也都假装失明。

回到亲王府邸，小金郁闷地在自己房间喝阔落（？），喝到半夜不知哪来的一股鸡血劲头，觉得我都结婚了为什么不能和自己丈夫睡觉，于是冲到yycm房间，把正在看书的yycm抓来睡了。第二天早上小金先醒了，有点不知该如何面对yycm，于是趁着yycm还睡成死狗，悄悄回了自己房间，没想到ysjx就在他的房间里等他。

ysjx对他的态度和从前一样，仿佛小金还是那个一心恋慕他的男孩，而他也还是小金心目中完美的恋人，还想拉小金一起睡觉。小金大骂他无耻，并且明确表示自己已经真正地成为了他弟弟的妻子，让他以后离自己远点。ysjx笑着表示自己不介意什么妻子丈夫之类的虚名，既然他俩还互相喜欢着，及时行乐有什么不好。小金心中抗拒，但身体虚软没法抵抗身强力壮（？）的ysjx，再加上身体已经被对方调教了两年，不听自己使唤，就发生了不该发生的事。结束后，ysjx告诉小金自己已经把几套郊外的庄园作为新婚礼物送给小金了，并且对他洗脑“不要相信什么爱情，能握在手里的东西才是真的”，然后吻了吻小金的额头就离开了，就像他们以前告别时那样。

小金简直觉得自己成了一个用身体换取利益的情妇，在房间里气成河豚，都吃不下饭了。yycm端着餐盘来找他，小金看到他，心中充满愧疚，毕竟在小金的观念里，结婚之后就应该对对方忠诚。yycm却仿佛看穿他的心事，直截了当地告诉他自己完全不介意小金和别人有亲密关系。他说自己从不相信一纸婚书有什么效力，对恋爱和婚姻也没什么兴趣，如果可以的话根本就不想结婚。但世俗需要他这样的人看上去“正常”，所以他早就做好了不得不接受一段不快乐的婚姻的准备，现在和他结婚的对象是至少能愉快相处的小金，他心里其实很感谢小金，希望小金可以随意安排自己的生活，不要被名义上的婚姻束缚。

这天，小金和yycm聊了很久，他第一次听到yycm说这么多话，意识到看似淡泊的yycm活得其实也不容易。身为一位强权皇帝的亲弟弟，他的身边也围绕着各种居心叵测的人，公开表示自己不涉足政事、深居简出，是性格使然，也未尝不是为了自保的一种演出。回想起自己幸福的童年和美满的家庭，小金感慨万千。

这之后，ysjx会时不时召小金进宫，让女官长教他管理宫廷事务，还亲自跟他讲解国事，“如果您不想学的话也完全没有问题，但我认为……”（此处省略万字洗脑，大意就是结婚啊爱情啊都是虚的，要牢牢把握住金钱和权力才好）。小金内心对他的言论嗤之以鼻，但憋着一股气不想让他看不起，就还是认真地学起这些他前十八年都完全没有接触过的事务。他在心里嘲笑着单纯地被Prince Hanyu的温柔假象欺骗的自己，但渐渐地也更为Emperor Hanyu所展现出来的决断力所吸引。在相处过程中ysjx少不得在他身上揩油，小金很想拒绝，但风流渣男实在太帅了（人间真实！），自己的身体又是被对方一手调教出来的，就也半推半就地沉溺了。

过了不久，小金怀孕了（在这个神奇的世界观里什么都有可能发生）。在这段时间里，他固然是经常和ysjx厮混，但也偶尔和yycm同房（小金觉得必须定期去找丈夫睡个觉，不然yycm真能长蘑菇），所以并不清楚孩子是谁的。ysjx丝毫不介意继承人的问题，他觉得不管是他的还是yycm的都没问题，甚至是别人的也完全可以，反正他才不在乎什么帝国血脉的正统性。但小金还是有节操的，他知道produce a heir对稳固统治的重要性。十个月后小金生下一个健康的男孩，ysjx当即宣布这个孩子就是帝国的继承人。贵族和大臣们早就对皇帝和王妃的私情见怪不怪，反正这个孩子不论是ysjx的还是yycm的，从血脉上来说都是正统；从公开的身份来说，皇帝没有后嗣，就立其亲弟之子为嗣，也完全没有问题。继承人的问题就这样轻轻巧巧地被解决了。

有了孩子之后，ysjx在私生活上更加放飞自我，除了和王妃的私情之外，还豢养了一群少男少女，没事就让他们在奇怪的小黑屋里给自己表演大尺度成人show，但从来不宠幸这些人。他还发展出奇妙的偷窥癖，开始为小金物色别的男人，通过偷窥小金和别的男人的性事来获得快感，并在皇宫里王妃专用的休息室边上建了一间小密室，专门作偷窥之用。一言以蔽之，变态至极。

第一次中选的是一位以风流著称的侍卫官，ysjx察觉到这位侍卫官早就垂涎王妃的美色但碍于身份不敢下手，于是故意在排班上给他创造接近小金的机会；又劝诱小金尝试和别的男人偷情，享受一下“不一样的乐趣”。小金一开始气得想用枕头闷死ysjx（保罗一世：抄袭！），但在ysjx专业的诱惑方式下也渐渐心动，于是向前迈了一小步，在上锁的休息室里和那位侍卫官发生了关系，ysjx就在旁边的密室里偷窥，看得食指大动。虽然倍感罪恶，但这次（被安排的）“偷情”确实给了小金极大的快感。事后，小金冷淡地让侍卫官退下，ysjx从密室里走出来，对小金说了一大堆羞耻的话，反而让小金的性欲更加蓬勃，这是他自己都没有想到的。他觉得自己一定是被ysjx玩坏了，但没有拒绝诱惑、一步步走向堕落的确实是自己。

从此便一发不可收拾，小金从一开始的羞耻逐渐转为麻木，后来还越来越享受；ysjx会在出入宫廷的男人里挑选他认为适合的对象，给他们制造和小金独处的机会，自己则像一个艺术家看着别人赞叹自己最完美的作品，从中获得满足感，还非常变态地用手帕擦拭这些男人留在小金身上的beep，然后挂上每个人的姓名标签收藏起来。当然，这些人都不知道自己与美丽的王妃的艳遇并非偶然，而是皇帝的精心安排；偶有一两个人猜到内情，自然也不敢透露出去，毕竟闭紧嘴就有艳福可享，泄露秘密却会让自己掉脑袋。

久而久之，宫廷和贵族圈里就有了奇怪的传言，没事爱看少男少女的社情表演的皇帝被冠以“提比略”的外号；但由于皇帝从不宠幸这些鲜嫩的少年，还“默许”作为他公开的情人的王妃四处猎艳，就有不少大胆人士猜测皇帝其实“不行”。但ysjx是一位非常有能力的实权君王，因此也没人敢在他面前说三道四。

当年too young too simple sometimes naïve的小金在提比略·Hanyu的洗脑式调教和宫廷生活的浸染下，也逐渐蜕变成美艳勾人又危险的金贵妇（？）。在皇帝的支持下，金贵妇以王妃的身份完全接手了宫廷事务，并开始出席只有内阁重臣才能列席的会议。大家渐渐发现，这位王妃长着一张单纯的脸，手段却不简单，又是皇太子的母亲，娘家还很强势，所以众人顶多在背后议论（意淫）他的艳史，不敢在本人面前提起半句，毕竟exile还是execute都是金贵妇一句话的事儿。（此处应有bgm：Horrible History – divorced beheaded and died~divorced beheaded and survived~）

这期间，金贵妇还发展了一位长期的情夫——末流贵族出身的年轻官员Lord Zhou(V. Zhou饰)。小周是一位Baronet的次子，父亲爵位低又没有丰厚年金，日子过得不比富裕的市民阶级轻松多少。不过小周从小就是天才全A生，凭着自己的努力考进帝国最好的大学，又因为父亲好歹有个贵族封号，进了只许贵族出身的学生就读的精英班级。在学校里，他的成绩一骑绝尘，内心瞧不起那些平时只懂得饮宴享乐、临考时拿钱买成绩的大贵族子弟，一心想要出人头地。又因为他和市民阶级交往颇多，知道民间疾苦，便想着未来进入帝国权力中枢，做一个能真正改善人民生活的官员。

怀着这样的心情，小周以全校第一的成绩毕业，风风光光地进入了政府部门。但由于他自恃才华不屑钻营，又没有深厚的背景，就一直只被指派最简单的文书工作，接触不到重要任务；还因为得罪了嫉贤妒能的上司，被对方设计陷害，差点丢了工作。自此，小周思想转变，选择了一条“不同寻常”的道路：在工作相关的宴会上，不少贵妇和贵族家的少爷小姐们都对他表现出浓厚的兴趣，他之前因为不想利用他人上位，一一拒绝了人家的邀约；现在他想通了，不再抗拒“靠脸上位”，很快便获得了一位小贵族夫人的垂青。

凭借着自身的外表和才华，以及高超的调情手段（过于真实），小周很快在中层贵族的社交圈站稳了脚跟。他和情人们互相心知肚明，一个要虚幻的恋爱感，一个要借机获得推荐，彼此合作愉快。终于，他靠着一位侯爵家的小公子的推荐，拿到了在Prince Uno府上举办的晚宴的邀请函。在晚宴上，他邂逅了金贵妇，聊得很是投机。金贵妇看穿了小周的天才与野心，小周也对金贵妇身上混合着清纯和欲望的气质很有兴趣，两人一拍即合。金贵妇和ysjx安排的那些男人一般都是露水情缘，他也不想和经常能出入宫廷的大贵族发展长期关系，反倒是小周这样的身份更加适合做长期lover。两人便开始了稳定的互惠互利关系。

虽然变成了童年时根本想象不到的宫廷贵妇，但小金的内心依然保持着之前的爱好——事实上，比起精致的餐点，他更喜欢市民阶层的小吃；比起华贵的礼服和绣着金线的靴子，他更喜欢在中产阶级中兴起的更轻便的“时尚设计”，有时会隐瞒身份，去看一些新兴的fashion show。小周将他认识的一位年轻设计师小陈（N. Chen饰）介绍给金贵妇，金贵妇对小陈的设计一见钟情，就经常购买他设计的fashion goods，一来二去，两人也认识了。

小陈出身一个体面的中产家庭，家里所有人都是受人尊敬的知识分子，非常享受现在的生活，对上流社会的浮华毫无兴趣。小陈本人是医大毕业的博士，现在是首都最好的公立医院的希望之星，时尚设计只是他的业余爱好。因为太天才了，做什么都能闯出一番天地，所以在中产时尚界也崭露头角。金贵妇和小陈相谈甚欢，两人很快成为好友。金贵妇对小陈自称是“不学无术的富家子弟”，小陈也只说自己另有本职。

某次，金贵妇履行王妃的职责，到一家孤儿院进行慰问，巧的是小陈正好在那里做义工，看到金贵妇身后浩浩荡荡的随从，小陈也有些震惊。他早就察觉到金贵妇的气质绝不是普通的富家子弟所能有的，还以为对方是哪个叛逆的贵族小少爷，没想到竟然是此等身份。但在下次见面时，他依然保持着原来的态度，没有因为对方的王妃身份而有所改变，令金贵妇很是欣赏。他看出小陈未来一定能在时尚界大有作为，于是大方地投资了对方的事业。

皇太子在婴儿时期时长得更像金贵妇，一时间竟看不出父亲到底是谁。几年后，孩子的长相渐渐能看出是随了ysjx，这让一直对金贵妇号称“不在乎孩子是谁的”的ysjx很是得意。众人不免对yycm有了些幸灾乐祸的“同情”。yycm却乐得自在，有钱有闲，能发展自己的爱好，还有娇妻陪睡（虽然娇妻经常不在家）。神奇的是，皇太子对总是想给他洗脑的ysjx并不亲近，对母亲也比较冷淡，却意外地和yycm很合得来，“父子”二人经常像当年的小金和yycm一样坐在一起玩游戏，自得其乐，令金贵妇很是感叹。

（以上全是本剧正片第一集时间线前发生的剧情，将以回忆杀flashback的形式出现在剧中。接下来才是本剧的正片开始）

金贵妇婚后第六年，R国大公Alexander Vladimirovich（A. Samarin 饰）被沙皇指派出使J国。萨大公是沙俄贵族圈出名的正直人士，私生活检点得不像贵族，生性不喜社交，比起圣彼得堡的本宅，更喜欢呆在莫斯科郊外的庄园。沙皇结婚多年没有孩子，也没有亲兄弟，看这些堂兄弟就总是带了些提防。在明知萨大公不擅社交的情况下还派他去别国出使，就是存了让他在国外丢丢丑的心思。

Emperor Hanyu为使团准备了欢迎晚宴，因为对方派出了一位皇室成员，晚宴排场就很是宏大。在来的路上他已经被R国公使科普过，因为Emperor Hanyu没有娶妻，宴会的“女主人”职责就由他的弟媳来履行。萨大公对金贵妇的第一印象是皮肤非常白；虽然已经二十四岁，看上去却更像是十几岁的少年，但气质比少年又成熟许多。长相与其说“绝世美人”，不如说是端庄又可爱的类型，细梢眼角还有些勾人。衣着只是“符合身份”，不过分追求奢华；说话也沉稳得体。总之第一印象还不错。Prince Uno则安静地站在他身旁，偶尔在妻子问话时答腔，两人虽没有刻意展现亲密，气场却非常和谐，丝毫没有很多贵族夫妻之间的疏离感。

来J国之前萨大公多少听说过一些关于Emperor Hanyu的“提比略”传言，还以为对方是个昏聩的老色鬼，和ysjx交谈片刻却发现他学识渊博、思想深邃，一派明君风范。萨大公心想果然传言不可尽信。

萨大公不爱跳舞，拒绝了几个来邀舞的贵族后大家就识趣地不去请他了。王妃也来与他交谈了一会儿，大公惊讶地发现王妃会R语，发音还很标准，金贵妇说学R语是因为他的母国离R国很近。虽然只聊了些无关紧要的话题，但王妃的音容笑貌还是给大公留下了深刻的印象，当晚在公馆就辗转反侧了。大公将此归因于水土不服。

这之后的半个月里，除了完成出访计划里的任务，大公还每天都受邀到皇宫里做客，与皇帝也越聊越投机。他几乎每次在皇宫都能遇见金贵妇，对方解释说是因为他暂时负责宫中事务的管理。两人每次都只简单聊上几句，金贵妇的脸却一直盘旋在他的脑海里挥之不去。这是大公第一次对别人产生这样的“想法”，对象却是一位已婚人士，这让大公有些羞耻。

尽管大公努力暗示自己不要再对王妃有什么想法，眼神却不太听话。他敏锐地发现，宫廷里的人对这位王妃的态度，都仿佛他就是这个国家的皇后似的；这让他有些奇怪，毕竟王妃只是因皇帝未婚而暂代皇后职责。

大公与皇帝交情渐深，获邀参加皇帝以私人身份举办的小型晚宴。这次的宴会厅设在“骑士之所”，比举办欢迎晚宴的hall要小不少，来参加的人也不多，都是皇帝最亲信的近臣和贵族们。礼官宣布皇帝驾临，从帘幕后出现的却是皇帝和王妃两人，皇帝还搂着王妃的腰，做派非常亲密如同夫妻，亲王则没有出席。大公惊讶不已，却发现周围人都好似习以为常。

看到大公碎裂的表情，马上有好事者来给这位皇帝的新朋友进行科普皇帝与王妃的“爱情故事”的官方（被无耻的提比略·Hanyu春秋笔法过的）版本，大致是说王妃本来与Prince Hanyu是恋人关系，和Prince Uno也是竹马竹马，但从小就被哥哥姐姐宠上天的王妃觉得皇后的身份过于束缚，最终放弃了与皇帝结婚，而是选择嫁给Prince Uno。但婚后总免不了要和皇帝打照面，旧情复燃也就顺理成章；深爱妻子又生性淡泊的亲王选择对这段婚外情视而不见。

大公三观震荡，但仔细一想又觉得这个故事哪里不对：王妃不想被皇后的身份束缚，但现在他不还是要代行皇后的职责？他又想起亲王和王妃的儿子，出生后不久就被皇帝宣布立为皇太子，真的只是因为皇帝暂时没有孩子吗？大公为人正直，在感情方面又有些保守，不免就对皇帝和王妃的行为有了些抵触。

恶趣味的ysjx注意到萨大公的表情，遂生出逗弄之心，就咬着金贵妇的耳朵让他去邀请大公跳舞，“尽一尽好客的女主人的职责”。金贵妇于是向萨大公邀舞，顿时在场所有人的目光都悄悄集中到他们身上。虽然实在不喜欢跳舞，但对象毕竟是这般身份不可随意拒绝，大公按下心中的不适，勉强答应了。旋转之间，金贵妇问大公“我可以称呼您为Alexander Vladimirovich吗”，大公此时心中正乱，生硬地点了点头。

当晚，大公从朦胧的春梦中惊醒，梦中靠在他肩上的正是穿着舞会时的礼服的王妃。道德感鞭笞着他的内心，再也无法入睡，于是对着窗外的月光枯坐到天亮。天明时分皇宫派来的使者送来皇帝的手信，邀请他去“皇帝最心腹的臣子和最亲密的朋友”才有资格进入的secret chamber。那是一间中世纪风格的书房，书桌右侧的石壁上挂着一副半人高的油画，是穿着红色礼服的金贵妇的侧身像，表情凛然，看上去十分端庄高贵。萨大公曾在和R国公使一起去亲王府上拜访的时候看到过类似画像挂在正厅，是穿红色礼服的和月光绿色礼服的亲王（参见19 4cc颁奖）站在一起的正面像，两个人看上去非常幸福般配。金贵妇介绍说那是他和丈夫结婚典礼后的晚宴着装。而皇帝竟然把弟媳的这种画像挂在自己的secret chamber，也不知是何居心，令大公呆立当场，都忘了回应皇帝的问候。

忽然，书桌背后的那面墙上有一扇小门被打开，只穿着单薄睡袍的金贵妇揉着眼睛走了出来，吓得萨大公一句话都说不出，眼睛也不知往哪里放才好。ysjx更是无耻，一把搂过金贵妇让他坐到自己腿上，问他要不要吃点东西，还邀请萨大公一起用个简餐。萨大公觉得自己再不走就要昏倒了，于是也顾不上失礼就拒绝了皇帝的邀请，并表示自己身体不适请求告退。皇帝没有说话，倒是王妃一脸关切地问他需不需要叫御医。萨大公落荒而逃，走出secret chamber前还似乎依稀听见侍从称呼金贵妇为“your majesty”。

萨大公离开后，ysjx调侃金贵妇说“您看，这个世界上竟也有能不被您迷惑的男人”，金贵妇则说自己对他不感兴趣。没过几天，萨大公即将回国，金贵妇也出现在码头为他送行。这之后金贵妇改了口风，对ysjx表示“也不是毫无兴趣”。ysjx说可是人家已经走了，金贵妇说他一定还会回来的。提比略·Hanyu遂变态发作，一边脱金贵妇的衣服，一边问他“那种木头，您家里有一根不就够了吗”，王妃脸上无谓的表情忽然变得有些忧伤，说“他让我想起了过去的自己”。

萨大公回到圣彼得堡后把这次的见闻向最亲密的友人叙述，并表示了对别国皇帝竟然公然搞弟媳的惊讶。友人笑他少见多怪，“我们的国家还有和自己的亲妹妹亲密无间的沙皇呢”。友人同时指出，萨大公对Princess Uno的描述过于详细，“我从未见过您对哪位夫人如此上心”。萨大公连忙否认三连。但数月之后，R国驻J国公使任期将满，写信向沙皇推荐由他继任，萨大公想都没想就答应了。于是他被指派为新任驻J国公使。

萨大公再次乘船抵达J国。船只在码头靠岸，本该是由外交大臣派人来码头迎接，船舱门却在萨大公准备离开时被打开，走进来的竟然是穿着平民服饰的金贵妇。面对呆愣的萨大公，金贵妇解释说自己“很欣赏您，想和您建立友谊”，又简单寒暄了几句就离开了。他走后，萨大公才回过神来，发现金贵妇把随身的钢笔落在了船舱的桌上。

当晚，萨大公再次在欢迎晚宴上见到了金贵妇，本想把钢笔还给对方，却看到金贵妇和皇帝亲密交谈，便不敢上前了。回到公馆，他一边批评自己，一边鬼使神差地把钢笔放在了床头，然后就梦见金贵妇坐在他身上，拿钢笔戳他的beep。此后，夜里的春梦逐渐升级，白天则被耻感淹没，他自觉无颜面对金贵妇，根本不敢去拜访对方，还努力避开有金贵妇出席的社交场合，也就没有归还钢笔。

一个月后，金贵妇主动来拜访他，总不好将人拒之门外。金贵妇完全没提钢笔之事，只是和他谈天说地，还邀请他一起去郊外游玩。萨大公神志不清地答应了。

金贵妇志得意满地回到宫廷，提比略·Hanyu假模假样地恭喜他，“想必那位老实人已是您的囊中之物了”，还想跟金贵妇打赌要花多久能把萨大公钓上手，输了赌注的人要答应对方一个条件。金贵妇表示一个月足矣，ysjx则认为需要至少两个月。

从此，金贵妇开始隔三差五就跑去找萨大公聊天，贵族圈都在悄悄议论老实人萨大公什么时候会成为金贵妇的入幕之宾，以及金贵妇对他的兴趣会持续多久，毕竟大家都知道金贵妇从不找大贵族做长期情夫。随着两人逐渐熟悉，萨大公从一开始的羞赧不语渐渐放开，发现自己和金贵妇有很多共同话题；金贵妇也被正直善良的萨大公打动，多少有了些真情实意。

一个月的期限将至，金贵妇本可用点社情手段直接将人拿下，但他最终没有这么做，输掉了和ysjx的赌约。ysjx也渐渐察觉出不对，他觉得金贵妇对萨大公的感情似乎有些不同了，便试探着在金贵妇面前嘲讽萨大公在感情方面的笨拙。金贵妇没有理他。

几个月过去了，金贵妇真心把萨大公当成了朋友。他和萨大公换上普通富家子弟的衣服，到市民阶层喜欢的公园去散步，去看小陈的fashion show，探访街边的美食。这让金贵妇有了一种回到小时候的错觉，不用面对宫廷的错综复杂，也不涉及肉体欲望，只是单纯的朋友交往。他也能看出对面的青年眼里逐渐加深的爱意，对方不是对他没有欲望，却在他面前努力掩饰着，这种笨拙反而令金贵妇有些感动。

金贵妇想起了多年前单纯的自己，觉得如今的自己似乎有些像当年的Prince Hanyu，对一个感情单纯的好人施加影响力。他觉得再这样下去，会害了老实人萨大公，于是决定跟对方说清楚。在一次公园散步中，金贵妇把自己年少时和ysjx的故事告诉了萨大公（社情部分当然省略了），直言现在的自己也已经不相信爱情了。他现在和ysjx只是“肉体关系”，和yycm则更像一起度日的亲情，自己还和很多男人发生过关系。他希望这么说能让对方放弃，没想到萨大公当场跟他表白了，表示愿意努力让金贵妇重新相信世界上其实有爱情存在。

红着脸的青年的朴实告白令金贵妇感受到了久违的小鹿乱撞，他心想“我果然已经变得自私而贪婪了……”，没有答应也没有拒绝。两人回到公馆，自然而然地发生了关系。当晚金贵妇没有留宿，而是去了皇宫。吃过见过的提比略·Hanyu一看就知道发生了什么，事实上他最喜欢在金贵妇和别的男人发生关系之后就着人家留下的痕迹再吃一顿，这会让他更加兴奋。

与往常不同的是，这次金贵妇不允许他用手帕收集“战利品”。ysjx调侃他“果然没有人能逃出我的宝贝的手掌心”，金贵妇也笑着和他滚作一团，但他知道自己心里有什么东西发生了变化。

在这之后的几个月里，金贵妇沉浸在与萨大公不太浪漫却很实在的“恋爱”之中。他们上床的频率并不高，之前没有性经验的萨大公也并不擅长取悦恋人，但金贵妇仍然感受到了前所未有的满足，甚至开始拒绝ysjx的求欢。ysjx对他的“新鲜感”表示理解，让他带萨大公到他在皇宫里的休息室“共度良宵”，以便自己观察“您的新朋友有何特别之处”，金贵妇也拒绝了。ysjx开玩笑似的问他“难道把这种愚蠢的恋爱当真了”，金贵妇反驳说没有这回事，但心里有个小小的声音在说“如果是真的该多好”。

在跟萨大公的交往过程中，金贵妇数次想把之前和ysjx的那个无聊“赌局”向对方坦白，这样对方大概就会因为失望而离开了；但他总是贪恋着对方有些傻气的讨好和温柔，最终没有说出口。

某日，再次变态发作的提比略·Hanyu忽然召金贵妇进宫，告诉他萨大公也被自己叫来，待会儿就到，要金贵妇履行之前的赌约，答应他一个条件——躲在帘幕后面不许出声，看他与萨大公交谈。金贵妇看着ysjx的笑容，心中有种不祥的预感。果然，ysjx先是状似友爱地称赞他最近春风得意，然后似乎不经意地说了几个萨大公和金贵妇的床事细节。皮薄的萨大公脸红得不行，正想着自己身边是不是有J国密探，却听ysjx笑着说：“您知道的，我和Boyang之间无话不谈……”萨大公的脸刷地白了，帘幕后面的金贵妇也面色惨白，却不能出声阻止。

ysjx又说“他总是像个孩子似的淘气，还和我打了个赌……哎呀，难道他没有告诉过您吗？”把打赌的事添油加醋地说了一番。萨大公一句话也说不出来，ysjx也体贴地给他时间消化。良久，萨大公僵硬地请求告退。人走了之后，ysjx拉开帘幕，金贵妇已经泣不成声。ysjx把金贵妇拽出来，一边用家长教训孩子的语气骂他傻，一边脱他衣服，“您没有看过《安娜·卡列尼娜》吗……他们R国人最不可靠，现在与您海誓山盟，转头就……”金贵妇也不反抗，安静地由他动作。

金贵妇和萨大公“恋爱”期间ysjx都没怎么吃到他，现下终于饱餐一顿，满意地抱着美人，同时继续给他洗脑，叫他不要相信这些虚妄的甜言蜜语。金贵妇终于忍不住推开他：“您什么都不知道……对于高尚，您一无所知。”然后像个置气的小孩般哭着跑了。

回到自己府上，侍从来报说方才萨大公已经以“久病缠身”为由向R国拍了电报（我说有电报就有电报）请求回国，获得了批准，同时也跟J国外交大臣打好了招呼。金贵妇赶紧叫人送他去萨大公的公馆，到了公馆却被告知萨大公已经去了码头，准备坐船离开。金贵妇又赶到码头，正好赶上萨大公一行人即将上船。

金贵妇从皇宫里出来就着急赶路，衣衫不整还满脸泪痕，看上去非常狼狈，（此处要有bgm《雨下一整晚》，且下雨）随从们都低下头不敢看。他想跟萨大公解释，却不知如何开口（哭得上气不接下气也说不出话）。萨大公看到这样狼狈的金贵妇也不由心软，掏出手帕给他擦眼泪，最后还是忍不住在他手背上吻了一下，然后转头离开了。

金贵妇呆呆地看着船只驶离港口，越来越小，变成一个小点，直到看不见。他失魂落魄地转身，却见印着Prince Uno纹章的车等在不远处，yycm坐在里面等他。见他上车，yycm很贴心地没有问他什么，只是给他递了毛巾和热茶。金贵妇却不由得怨恨起丈夫的沉默来：你为什么从不嫉妒呢？在你心里我算什么呢？他知道自己这样的想法非常无耻也无理取闹，但他克制不住自己。再看着手上那块绣着大公姓名缩写A.B.的手帕，金贵妇再次泣不成声。

几天后，他去了小陈的店里。小陈是一个自带哲学气质的睿智的人，和他谈话总能令金贵妇有茅塞顿开的感觉。小陈察觉到了金贵妇的伤心，自然也没开口问他那个R国朋友去哪了。金贵妇问小陈是否迷茫过，小陈说当然有过；金贵妇说“像您这样的人也会迷茫吗，我还以为您永远都能气定神闲”，小陈说永远气定神闲的人只存在于神话中。金贵妇说自己真是个糟糕的人，小陈说“不论如何，您都是我的朋友”，金贵妇莫名被治愈了。

萨大公离开后，金贵妇有一段时间不肯进宫，ysjx也不派人来请，就在宫里看他的成人表演，或是在secret chamber里不知做些什么。过了不久，别的国家有使团来访，金贵妇不得不回到宫廷安排事务、参加宴会。宴会之后，他没有拒绝ysjx的邀请，两人似乎又可以像从前那样厮混了；但当ysjx告诉他自己又有了一个新“目标”要送给他时，金贵妇表示自己还是“要缓一缓”。

某日，金贵妇发现萨大公走的那天留下的那块手帕不见了，女仆说是Prince Uno拿走的，说上面全是雨水不干净，要拿去清洗，之后就再没见过了。金贵妇私下找yycm的侍从询问，侍从说亲王确实有叫人清洗手帕，但不知为何手帕没有被送回衣帽间。金贵妇心说yycm何时管起这种闲事，估计是他粗心弄丢了，yycm从小就总是弄丢手帕、袜子之类的小物件；虽然有些遗憾，但他也不想为了这种事找丈夫兴师问罪，就没再过问。

数月后，J国收到R国沙皇的邀约（神助攻·工具人·沙皇），邀请Prince and Princess Uno赴R国访问。原来沙皇听了不知传了几道的小道消息，说萨大公和J国的王妃有些情感纠纷，就抱着看热闹不嫌事大的态度发出了邀请。金贵妇本想就此和萨大公老死不相往来，但果然还是心有不舍，深思熟虑后答应了沙皇的邀请。

从J国到R国需要先走海路，再乘坐漫长的西伯利亚铁路。金贵妇看着窗外茫茫景色，想着当时骤然遭受打击的萨大公是以怎样的心情度过这段旅途。到达圣彼得堡时已是深夜，亲王和王妃被恭敬地请到豪华的驿馆安顿下来。旅途劳顿的金贵妇本想倒头就睡，yycm却一反常态，忽然很有性致，把金贵妇翻来覆去吃了好几次。

次日清晨，萨大公派人来递上手信。金贵妇累坏了还没醒，yycm收了信回到卧室。金贵妇迷迷糊糊间听说萨大公来信，忽然有点近乡情怯，不敢面对，再加上他确实困得不行，就请yycm代他回信，毕竟他非常信任yycm，yycm也不是提比略·Hanyu那种没事就要变态发作的人。yycm于是光明正大地拆看了妻子的情夫的信（真是糟糕透了！），信里用词礼貌克制，大意是邀请亲王和王妃一同参加在自己府上举办的晚宴，落款是“您忠实的朋友，Alexander Vladimirovich”。

yycm于是提笔回信，茶言茶语，“相信您这样宽容的人一定不会介意我的妻子的失礼，在早上他总是困倦得难以提笔。虽然您还没有成婚，但我想您能够理解，做丈夫的总要学会包容妻子偶尔的懒惰”“我总对我的妻子说，比起我这种无趣的人，更应该多和您这样的人交往，才不致落人笑柄”，总之就是绿茶又白莲，金贵妇要是看了一定震惊，然而他此时正用睡觉的方式来逃避给萨大公回信呢。

当晚，金贵妇精心打扮了一番，和yycm相偕出席了晚宴。一进宴会厅他就远远地看到了萨大公，两人互相点头示意，很是平常的样子。宴会途中，两人先后偷偷离席，溜到萨大公的书房去。门一关上，金贵妇就迫不及待地解释起之前的事，向萨大公道歉，却被对方一把抱住：“这段时间我已经想通了……我既然爱您，就要接受全部的您，即使是您的谎言”“虽然开局是一个谎言，但您对我说过的话总是有真心的吧，我知道的，您其实是那样善良的人”“比起这些，我更想对您说，我非常想念您”，听得金贵妇一愣一愣的，于是又和萨大公睡了（本剧不讲逻辑，毕竟我们是拍成人片，不是搞诺奖文学）。

激情过后还是得回归现实，两人不得不假作无事地回到宴会厅，竖着耳朵看八卦的众人也假作无事发生。回到驿馆后，yycm又热情地向金贵妇求欢，金贵妇简直怀疑yycm是吃了什么不干净的东西，怎么到了R国就忽然鸡动起来；yycm则说是因为“R国太冷了，两个人睡在一起总是更温暖吧”。

金贵妇和萨大公旧情复燃，整个圣彼得堡的社交圈都在传他们的八卦，大家都争相来看金贵妇是个怎样的人，能把著名的圣人萨大公也勾落凡间。沙皇对此却不太开心，虽然金贵妇看上去应该不会和丈夫离婚，但万一头脑发热离了婚、嫁给萨大公，对他来说可不是好事。他自己娶的是D地区的穷公主，自然不会希望堂弟娶一个富有的妻子；金贵妇的屁股又圆又大，一看就productive（毕竟之前刚结婚就生了崽的），万一嫁给萨大公又很快生下子女，自己的沙皇位置可就坐不稳了。于是派人来试探yycm的态度，yycm则和之前一样，一副事不关己的样子，也从不过问金贵妇在外面做了什么。

到了返程时间，金贵妇告诉yycm自己要去萨大公在莫斯科郊外的庄园“做客”，让他自己先回国，当然如果他也想去，主人家也是欢迎的。yycm自然善解人意地表示自己先行回国，祝他玩得愉快。萨大公于是带金贵妇去了自己在莫斯科最喜欢的别庄，向金贵妇介绍说比起圣彼得堡的繁华，自己更喜欢在这里骑马、打猎、耕种，与农民和乡绅交往，比和那些穿着华服的贵族们交往要轻松愉快得多。金贵妇说自己在母国时也是如此，小时候根本想象不到现在的生活竟是这样。萨大公说那就在这里安心玩一段时间，就当度假了。

然后此处应有乡村文学 ~~（乡村文学是诺奖的必要条件）~~ ，两人作小乡绅打扮，骑马、唱歌、弹奏乐器、写诗、收割庄稼（此处应有bgm：Elisabeth das Musical《Wie Du》：Träumen und Gedichte schreiben~oder reiten mit dem Wind~），在简陋的小石桌边喝牛奶，在小屋里帮农民搬家具，在星空下唱《莫斯科郊外的晚上》（不），在狩猎者木屋里ooxx（毕竟是成人片！）。偶尔金贵妇会觉得，自己可以就此忘记宫廷、忘记自己的身份，就这样和萨大公在莫斯科幸福地生活下去。

但在某天夜里，就着明亮的月光，萨大公忽然单膝下跪向他求婚时，金贵妇知道，这个梦应该醒了。提比略·Hanyu总是教育他“能确实握在手里的东西才重要”，现在他确实也有了丰厚的个人资产，有底气安排自己的婚姻，娘家的哥哥姐姐也不会反对他离婚；但拥有得越多，也就越害怕失去，当年那个向往着拥有和父母兄姊一样美满的婚姻的小金，最终还是变成了患得患失、束手束脚的金贵妇。

金贵妇向萨大公辞行，他要回到宫廷去，那里才是他所习惯的战场，他的身体也怀念着放浪的宫廷生活。他明白自己不是耐得住田园生活的寂寞的人，也诚实地把自己的想法告诉了萨大公。萨大公对他的决定表示理解，并且承诺说“虽然这辈子我大概是不可能拥有称呼您为‘妻子’的荣幸了，但我向您保证，永远不会让别人称呼我为‘丈夫’”（这句是皮编剧写的）。（此处应有bgm：俄罗斯民歌《已是他人妻》）将金贵妇送上回程的火车，萨大公也决意回到圣彼得堡。不能拥有金贵妇的爱情，但他希望能做金贵妇在R国最坚定的盟友。

金贵妇没有告诉萨大公的是，他已经怀孕了（就是这么随便！）。回到J国后，得知金贵妇怀孕的ysjx大为后怕，盘问金贵妇是否本来打算从此就不回来了，金贵妇笑着说“您已经把我变成和您一样贪婪的人了，我怎么舍得不回来呢”，却有眼泪落下。

几个月后，金贵妇顺利生下一个女儿，混血的长相明确地指示了孩子的父亲是谁。金贵妇本想把女儿养在自己身边，没想到浓眉大眼的yycm却叛了变（？），在ysjx的默许下，yycm给萨大公拍电报通风报信，从圣彼得堡赶来的萨大公和ysjx私下达成了协议，将女儿带回了圣彼得堡。

本剧的最后是一个蒙太奇：

场景1：开往圣彼得堡的豪华火车包厢里，萨大公抱着女儿，面前的桌上放着一条项链，挂坠是金贵妇的小像。女儿的脖子上挂着一颗用红绳系着的金花生，那是金贵妇给女儿的礼物，也是他出生后从未离身的护身符。

场景2：Prince Uno府上的游戏室里，yycm和已经快十岁的儿子坐在地上，一起拼着一幅拼图。这对名义上的父子、实际上的叔侄相处融洽。儿子的脚边放着一本摊开的希腊文的希罗多德历史。yycm身后一个不引人注目的角落里，露出手帕的一角，上面绣着A.B.。

场景3：昏暗的secret chamber，金贵妇手上拿着一张厚纸，眼神却没有焦距。ysjx放下手中的秘密报告，将文件从金贵妇手中抽出、丢到一边，手伸进金贵妇的衣领里。镜头慢慢扫到被扔到一边的纸上，原来是一封信，落款是“您永远的，Sasha”。

场景4：小周在议会的精彩演讲获得了所有人的热烈掌声，他胸前的勋章熠熠生辉。他已经如愿完成了阶级跃升，虽然还没有获得进入内阁重臣会议的资格，但他还很年轻，和佝偻的老臣们形成鲜明对比。穿着正式礼服、手拿折扇的金贵妇坐在皇室席位，嘴角带着官方的微笑，和大家一起鼓掌。

场景5：展示小陈个人设计的fashion show大获成功，但身为投资人的金贵妇却不能以大贵族身份出席这种市民阶层的活动。小陈以为金贵妇最终没能来现场，有些遗憾，当他收拾好东西准备从后门离开时，却看到穿着他设计的fashion goods的金贵妇牵着一条白色的大狗（Bolt友情出演），等着他一起去旁边的小店吃一块pizza。

The End

接下来是一个很戏精的报道：

**［资讯］P &H新片官宣进军全球市场 首日预售成绩创历史记录**

本报记者 老狗

昨日，数月未发新片的著名成人片制片厂P&H召开发布会，宣布该厂最新力作十二集R18连续剧《王妃的职责》将于10月3日正式上线。在官方宣传片公布的同时，剧情梗概、人物设定、卡司等信息及数十张高清剧照也一同出现在该片的官方主页上。复杂的故事情节、错综的人物关系和精美的服装设计，若是除去宣传片中引人遐思的R18镜头，该片看上去似乎更像是一部描述近代西方宫廷的正剧。

“我们的本意就是做一部‘史诗级’的成人片。”导演狗某称，“我们借用了各国、各时代的一些元素，希望能给大家讲一个相对严肃的故事。当然，以我们现有的能力是没法做到这一点的。”狗某苦笑，“这次我们拍了十二集，是前所未有的长度，经费就也成了问题。这部戏在道具和布景上严重超支。”

虽然该片的故事设定也引起了“不伦不类”、“野心太大能力太小”等质疑，但大部分观众还是用实际行动表示了他们的期待：该片的预售链接在官网上一经放出就引起了巨大反响，预售首日即取得了xxx万的惊人销售额，打破了P&H镇厂影片《一个普通的深夜》所创造的首日预售额记录。

“官网的付款系统差点瘫痪。”编剧皮某介绍说。

该片讲述了一位向往爱情的单纯贵族少年（B. Jin饰）被风流帝王（Y. Hanyu饰）骗身骗心后逐渐成长为欲望贵妇的故事，但导演狗某给影片赋予了更深刻的内涵。“这部剧的核心思想其实是劝大家好好学习。”狗某在发布会上表示，“也希望大家在享受片中场景的同时，能在‘贤者时间’里思考一些贤者的问题。”

《王妃的职责》的主演依然是P&H厂的三位台柱，金老师、牛老师和磨老师。

“这是我演过的所有角色里最不好演的一个，至少我自己这么觉得。”金老师对记者说，“人物的思想和性格变化非常大，对我而言是一个巨大的挑战。”

“你做得已经非常好了。”牛老师的夸赞引起了记者们善意的笑声。

在片中再次饰演金老师的丈夫的磨老师也提到了拍摄的艰难。“这次的剧本对大家而言都很有挑战性。我觉得自己的演技还有很多不足的地方，但在大家的帮助下，还是成功完成了拍摄，我感到很荣幸。”

主演团的最后一人是从莫斯科的友厂借调的演员萨老师，他饰演的角色在片中与金老师的角色有着复杂的情感纠葛。萨老师在P&H的上一部作品《笼中鸟》中也贡献了精彩的演出，饰演的“变态男二”角色给观众们留下了深刻的印象。

“其实我真的不会演变态。”萨老师腼腆地笑着说，“这次的角色总算没有变态属性了，让我松了一口气。”

“他这是谦虚。”金老师说，“他进入‘变态’的状态特别快，说着说着忽然就那样了，我们都有被他吓到。”

编剧皮某也重点夸奖了这位友厂来的演员：“萨同志对待工作非常认真，在没有他戏份的时候还在剧组帮着做了很多杂活，后期还帮我们翻译了俄语字幕，是一位好同志。”

另外引人注目的是，本片邀请到了这两年在北美厂线备受瞩目的两位超级新星——于去年斩获多项大奖的陈老师和周老师。P&H厂和北美厂线为竞争关系，能请到这两位演员以私人身份加盟，得益于金老师、磨老师与两位北美新星的私交。据悉，虽然由于档期问题，两位北美演员在剧中的戏份并不重，但片酬却非常“令人满意”。

“能有幸和本剧团队合作，让我学到了很多。”周老师说。（周老师的长采访将于下周见报）

陈老师饰演的设计师在剧中颇显特别：他与金老师的对手戏中并不包括成人内容，这在成人片中是非常罕见的。“在成人片中玩“柏拉图”是一种新的尝试，我们想展现一种纯精神的关系。当然，这很难，很考验我的演技。非常感谢P&H给我演绎这类角色的机会。”陈老师说。

P&H的上一部作品《笼中鸟》在中、日、俄都取得了不俗的销售成绩，在北美地区却稍显冷清。这部新作中请到两位北美新星助阵，P&H厂进军北美市场、逐渐实现全球化的野心昭然若揭。此外，据介绍，本剧将同时上线中、日、俄、英、德五种语言的字幕。

“我们当然希望能让更多的观众理解我们的剧情，以及R18部分想表达的内涵，而不是单纯的肉体碰撞。”狗某说，“相对纯东亚的古代背景，这次的题材对于西方观众来说可能更好理解一些，而西方宫廷的题材在东亚也备受欢迎。”

对于为何不制作法语、西语等受众范围更广的字幕，狗某解释说完全是因为经费问题。“我们根本请不起专业的翻译。这些字幕都是工作人员和演员自己翻译、制作的。”

“等我再多学几年，或许可以在西语字幕上帮上些忙。”陈老师说，“但现在还不行。”

“我们真的太穷了。”编剧皮某总结道，“本来还构思了更多的剧情，但真的没钱拍了。”

**留言1：** 我真是呵呵了，P&H厂也太跪舔某些北美super star了吧，明明是“友情出演”,都没多少戏份，片酬比自家卖力出演的台柱还高？？为了舔北美市场也是无所不用其极了，真是厉害呢！还有某些矮子，就那点水水的剧情也好意思列在主演里，果然水货们就是一家亲呢嘻嘻，这个圈子里除了我们宝贝之外还有谁真爱这门艺术呢，哎

 **留言2：** 不会吧不会吧，不会还有人不知道某goat大佬就是个戏霸吧？欺压后辈、抢别人戏份，不愧是P&H编剧的亲儿子呢！某大佬在off time性骚扰J姓后辈的锤已经那么实了，怎么还有人在洗，真是追星追得良心都没了（白眼）他家粉还有脸恶人先告状呢，总之祝某大佬快点功成身退吧，这样世界就和平了，呵呵

 **留言3：** 为什么每次P&H的第一主角都是那个只会装清纯扮可爱的傻白甜，他除了有大屁股之外还会什么，脸还那么大，演技也不行，真不明白P&H厂看中他哪一点，大概真是因为家里有钞能力吧？也是很心疼和他搭戏的演员了，每次都得给辣鸡当绿叶

 **留言4：** 那个萨啥啥的，名字我都记不住，到底是哪个角落里冒出来的野鸭啊？上次笼中鸟我就觉得他演技生硬没感情，船戏也不香，真是浪费我给P&H氪的金。怎么这次卡司还有他，还混在主演团队里，不就是俄罗斯人吗，高贵国籍了不起啊？

 **留言5：** 加 我 v x 看 j b y 早 期 清 纯 水 手 服 高 清 无 码 大 片

 **回复5-1：** 卖片卖到成人片论坛来，层主也是卖煤到山西了

 **回复5-2：** 卖瓷器到景德镇

 **回复5-3：** 卖筷子到印度

 **回复5-4：** 楼上几位兄弟，这是成人片论坛还是相声论坛？？

 **回复5-5：** 港真，只有我一个人不知道金老师水手服play是哪部吗？

 **回复5-6：** 回楼上，是的你就是一个人，磨老师x金老师《大阪之恋》可是他们的早期经典，因为是几年前的作品所以P&H官网有打折，记得购买正版哦

 **回复5-7：** 有什么好看的，又没有我们牛宝宝，没有牛宝宝的成人片都根本不值得看，建议五楼不要浪费那个钱了

 **回复5-8：** 七楼有病吧，怎么卖片的楼下面都有脑残出没？《大阪之恋》超好看的啊，我就是看这部入的P&H坑，狗导真的超会拍，每一部都戳中我红心

 **回复5-9：** 八楼是P&H导演请的水军吧，我在另一个帖下面也看到你说同样的话，不是说都穷得请不起翻译吗，怎么还有钱请水军，你P&H可真是会装可怜呢

————

**狗导演的Free Talk（为啥还有这玩意儿）**

本以为三言两语可以讲完的故事，一个省略了无数细节的大纲竟然就写了一万五六，我的唠叨真是没救了（）

先大致讲讲这个故事里的贵族制度，可以看出设定非常混乱（完全就是因为作者蠢）。J国那边大概是类似英国的贵族制度（为了显示提比略•Hanyu的权威，把King改成了Emperor），R国就是借鉴沙俄，H公国则是有点像德意志地区那堆神圣罗马帝国下属的小国家，统治者的称号可以是国王/大公/公爵/侯爵/边地伯爵之类的（德语的这些称号非常混乱），虽然Herzog/Fürst/Markgraf这些称号其实低于“国王”，但也被看作是广义的“欧洲王室”，都是可以互相联姻、生下有王位继承权的“高等贵族”。当然在这个故事里，这些完全不重要，小金可爱的屁股才是人间真实（

写这个脑洞的时候，我脑子里飘过很多音乐剧唱段，比如每次写到皇后的身份束缚，都能想起德语音乐剧《伊丽莎白》（是我喜欢了十年的音乐剧，强推）；在写故事开头时满脑子浪漫幻想的单纯小金时，则想到宝冢的老剧《うたかたの恋》（中文大概是泡沫之恋？我看的是06花组版），风流渣男鲁道夫皇太子勾引纯情少女玛丽的故事。印象特别深刻的就是开场时迷妹玛丽那句“あなたとご一緒なら，どこへ行っても”，以及当奶娘劝玛丽说皇太子有很多美丽的情人时，玛丽觉得“看惯了美人的他竟然把目光停留在我身上”是非常荣幸的。这个故事里的小金一开始大概也就是这种心情，对爱情特别期待，被帅气又有气质的男人撩了（划重点：要帅），哪怕知道对方可能是渣，还是心甘情愿被骗身骗心。对于这种爱情套路，真想感叹人类总是踏入同一条河流。

说实话，我非常很喜欢这个脑洞！有时间真的想好好扩充一下，把它搞成诺奖文学（不）然而本故事既不乡土也不反战，不反思人类政治制度、不拷问人性，还敢妄称诺奖文学，真是想瞎了心了hhh

本故事的中心思想真的就是是劝人好好学习！其实我个人部分同意故事里提比略·Hanyu对小金洗脑的观点，别的都是假的，只有你学到的知识和经验可以受益一生；以及，要多赚钱（废话

这里附上脑洞灵感（？）来源，土味俄罗斯民歌《已是他人妻》的油管链接 **[点我](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gR7RxDUh0e8)**

以及如果有朋友还不知道我为啥搞起萨x天这种奇妙cp ~~（因为想搞点比豆天还没前途的cp来获得平衡感）~~ ，请看ins鳗鱼饭大佬拍的19 GPF GALA玩彩带组图 ins链接 **[点我](https://www.instagram.com/p/B52IqzDpNEB/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)**

ps：这次没有注释。杂七杂八的东西太多了，也不知道要注点啥了，有问题的朋友欢迎留言交流。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝金老板23岁生日快乐，健康滑冰，快乐滑冰！


End file.
